


Созданный для путешествия

by Silversonne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Breathplay, Cannibalism, Canon Typical Ableism, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Face Slapping, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, Institutional Abuse, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Medication, Murder, Needles, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, depersonalisation, mentions of a past abusive relationship, unsanitary sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: Когда Супермен погибает, привычный мир перестает существовать. Часть мира умирает, всё вокруг меняется, но жизнь продолжается.Брюс начинает свое путешествие сквозь то, что осталось от Америки, отчаянно желая попасть в Готэм и собрать воедино осколки своей прошлой жизни. По пути он подбирает нежеланный багаж.
Relationships: Batman/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Made For The Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748112) by [Merixcil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil). 



> Первое - большущее спасибо Merixcil за этот чудесный фанфик!!  
> Второе - переводчик искренне считает, что это одна из самых каноничных историй про batjokes.  
> Но это еще не всё. Этот Джокер украл сердце переводчика и съел его, так что теперь нет никакого выхода, кроме как перевести историю и таким образом попробовать вернуть хоть что-то от обглоданного сердца.  
> Переводчик также должен сказать пару слов о Брюсе. Это потрясающий, рефлексирующий Брюс, думающий, переживающий, ломающийся и собирающий себя заново, меняющийся вместе с миром. И даже, возможно, меняющий Джокера.  
> Этот фанфик - увлекательное приключение, которым хочется поделиться со всеми русскоязычными любителями бэтджокса.
> 
> Главы будут переводиться по мере возможностей и сил, переводчик очень надеется на ваше терпение и понимание. 
> 
> Ну что, пристегнулись? Тогда поехали по этой чертовой дороге в Готэм, которого больше нет. Или есть, кто знает... ;)

Есть горькая ирония в букве S. Брюс видит ее повсюду: нацарапанную в углах покинутых номеров мотелей, в граффити на стенах высоток. Мотели и квартиры здесь заброшены, как впрочем и везде. Число людей, способных выжить, ничтожно мало, и это просчет из просчетов, который сказался, когда пришло время гибели богов.

Когда-то давным-давно Кларк объяснил ему значение своего символа на груди. Он рассказывал о надежде и семейных гербах, о таких понятных и знакомых Брюсу вещах. Для большинства людей это была всего лишь буква, но были и те, кто видел в ней глубокий смысл. Люди хотели оставить свое послание на обгоревших обломках своих городов и не придумали ничего лучше символа Кларка.

Брюс остановился у билборда, некогда рекламировавшего супер отбеливающую зубную пасту, а теперь – надежду. Несочетаемость смыслов граничила с фарсом: люди словно напоминали себе о том, что Супермен пал. Нездоровая, нигилистическая бессмыслица.

Если его чувству направления можно доверять (а так оно и было), Брюс приближался к Готэму. Знаки, указывавшие на Метрополис, теперь часто встречались на обочинах дорог, последний из которых он только что прошел, оставив город в двухстах милях к востоку. При обычных обстоятельствах путь занял бы дня три, но в мире, изменившемся бесповоротно, больше не было ничего обычного.

Безусловно, быстрее было бы добраться до Метрополиса и уже оттуда пересечь залив до Готэма. Но после долгих раздумий Брюс пришел к выводу, что даже, если жуткие рассказы о родном городе Супермена лживы, и ему удастся найти лодку, выйдет всё равно слишком длинный крюк.

Брюс увидел две фигуры, идущие ему прямо навстречу, и упрекнул себя за то, что потерял бдительность, заметив их слишком поздно, чтобы спрятаться. Наверняка в засаде сидели их друзья. Как только тебя заметили, пути назад нет.

Одна фигура держала бейсбольную биту, вторая шла, засунув руку в карман, в котором наверняка было спрятано оружие. Брюсу не нравилась та легкость, с которой люди прибегали к насилию, оправдываясь тем, что защищают свои дома. Кларк всегда верил в то, что они могут быть лучше всего этого. Брюсу же не хватало оптимизма, воплощенного в символе друга, веры Кларка в то, что люди могут противостоять злу, что они могут быть хорошими в глубине души. Такими были Кларк, Дик, Диана, его родители. Единственное, что мог сделать Брюс, это вспомнить о Джиме Гордоне. Думая о нем, Брюс напоминал себе, что не у каждого в сердцевине спрятана гниль.

Он вспоминал о них в прошедшем времени, и ненавидел себя за это, ведь он возвращался в Готэм, чтобы спасти хоть что-то, а не попрощаться с городом навсегда.

\- Отличная маска! – прокричала одна из фигур.

Фигуры приблизились, и Брюс различил девушек, на лицах которых застыли две одинаково равнодушные улыбки. Такие же лица были у подростков, с которыми он столкнулся, возвращаясь на родину, когда пересек границу Штатов.

Девушки бросили беглый взгляд на его маску, почти наверняка подумав, что он пытается их запугать. И они были не далеки от истины, хотя, надо признаться, встретив Брюса, мало кто верил, что перед ним настоящий Бэтмен. Брюс никого и не переубеждал в этом, так было безопаснее для всех.

\- Просто проходите мимо… - Брюс постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал как можно более спокойно.

\- Да? Вообще-то в этом городе платный проход.

\- У меня нет денег.

\- Денег? – «Бейсбольная бита» усмехнулась. Она была выше и стройнее своей спутницы, а ее грязные светлые волосы были собраны в хвост. – Подумаешь, такая важная вещь. Ты что, дурак или тебя инопланетяне пару часов назад высадили?

\- Я не хочу неприятностей, - Брюс оглянулся, прикидывая, как выйти из ситуации с наименьшими потерями.

\- Как и мы. А учитывая все обстоятельства, предлагаем тебе оставить рюкзак, и мы квиты, - сказала «Карман», улыбнувшись из-под длинной темной челки.

Брюс готов был помогать всем детям, оставленным на произвол судьбы в этом уголке мира, но он не собирался отдавать им рюкзак. Он мог поделиться с ними едой и водой, но никто не должен был видеть его абордажный пистолет, бэтаранги и частично поврежденные перчатки, единственное, что удалось спасти от последнего костюма летучей мыши.

\- Да ладно вам, дамы. Думаю, мы можем договориться о другой цене, - улыбка вышла натянутой.

\- Не пойдет, - «Карман» улыбнулась. – Рюкзак или жизнь.

\- Я не отдам вам рюкзак.

Двигаясь намного быстрее обычных уличных бандитов, «Карман» достала нож-бабочку и метнула его в голову Брюса. Брюс уклонился, но нож пролетел неожиданно близко от него. К тому времени, как он пришел в себя, метательница ножа и «Бейсбольная бита» набросились на него.

«Бейсбольная бита» крикнула пару слов, и из засады на обочине выскочили другие члены банды. Никому из них он не дал бы больше двадцати пяти лет, большинство же нападавших были подростками.

Подобрав с земли нож, Брюс убрал его в карман, оставив открытым правый бок, за что и получил битой удар по ребрам, однако его оказалось недостаточно, чтобы раздробить кости. Мысль о том, что эти дети борются за жизнь, не умея нанести по-настоящему сильный удар, опечалила Брюса. Он выхватил биту из руки девушки, ударив ее по голове – следующие десять минут она точно не придет в себя.

Остальные дети приблизились к нему, размахивая самодельным оружием. Он замахнулся на них. Было видно, что некоторые из них сомневались, стоит ли нападать, но большинство слишком оголодали, чтобы осознавать перед собой реальную угрозу. «Карман» схватила его за правую руку, рыча, словно дикая собака. Впилась в нее зубами, задрав рукав и проливая кровь. Брюс попытался отпихнуть ее, но она крепко держала его: было невероятно сложно одновременно справиться с ней и с наступающей толпой.

Какой-то ребенок бросился на него с разбитой стеклянной бутылкой в руке, стремясь порезать острым краем его ногу. Брюс ушел в сторону, опуская биту на руку ребенка, выбивая «оружие». Вздрогнул, когда услышал хруст ломающихся костей, эхом отдавшийся в лесу. Ребенок упал на спину, визжа от боли.

Сломанная рука – то, что нужно, чтобы остальные, перепугавшись, одумались. Но, несмотря на это, оставались и те, кто по-прежнему был готов рискнуть собой ради возможности покопаться в его рюкзаке. Они цеплялись за ноги, отчаянно пытаясь покалечить его с помощью вещей, которые никогда не предназначались для нанесения серьезных ранений. Он пинал их, но они то и дело возвращались: настойчивые и одержимые.

Самым печальным было то, что они действительно хотели заполучить его рюкзак, и это можно было использовать в качестве отвлекающего маневра.

У Брюса была довольно большая приемная семья, но он никогда особо не считал себя их родителем, пока не оказался здесь – на дороге. Хотелось просто сесть рядом с этими детьми и научить их выживанию. Бои, подобные этому, лучше всего показывали, на что способен каждый из них, Брюс мог бы спланировать для них целый курс тренировок.

Не самое подходящее время для создания армии Робинов. Брюс попятился к одному из опорных столбов, поддерживающих рекламный щит. Замахнулся рукояткой биты по широкой дуге, отбрасывая двух детей назад, третьему попав в висок: ребенок упал на землю без сознания. Поднапрягшись, он оторвал «Карман» от земли, а затем ударил ее о холодный металлический столб. И делал так ещё и ещё, до тех пор, пока она не обмякла в его руках. Когда она потеряла сознание, остальные без раздумий отступили.

Брюс осторожно опустил девушку на землю. Рядом с ней уложил «Бейсбольную биту» и другого ребенка, потерявшего сознание, порылся в рюкзаке в поисках полной фляги воды и пары банок арахисового масла. Он расставил пропитание между ними, надеясь внести хоть какую-то лепту в их выживание.

В конце концов, Брюс достал спрятанный в заднем кармане нож-бабочку и положил рядом с лицом «Кармана». Бейсбольная бита, к несчастью для «Бейсбольной биты», оказалась слишком ценным приобретением, чтобы расстаться с ней. В мире, в котором его главные противники – одичавшие дети, нужно было иметь под рукой как можно больше несмертельного оружия.

Это всё, что он мог сделать для них сейчас, но, вероятно, гораздо больше, чем мог бы кто-либо другой. Брюс развернулся и продолжил свой путь. Какое-то время его сопровождал шорох детских шагов, доносящийся из подлеска. Вряд ли дети снова рискнут напасть на него. Как и Селина, они отступят, поняв, что приз не стоит их жизни.

Если бы только Селина была жива. Если бы только Готэм избежал массового вымирания, постигшего земли, которые он проходил, но это были нереальные мечты. Реальной могла быть только одна надежда – надежда на то, что самые опасные злодеи Готэма погибли от радиации.

Вдалеке послышался смех, эфемерный, едва слышный. Холодный, высокий звук, от которого свело зубы, он пробудил воспоминания о боях, охвативших весь город, но никогда не покидавших пределов крыш.

Однажды Барбара попыталась провести с Брюсом сеанс психоанализа после того, как целую неделю изучала в библиотеке Готэмского университета информацию о тех, кто пережил травмирующие ситуации. Она объясняла ему, что такое травмы, а он делал всё возможное, чтобы отмахнуться от разговора, зная, что для него смех потерян навсегда.

Брюс на ходу осмотрел полученные раны. Укус на предплечье кровоточил, а среди царапин от колючей проволоки один порез на левой ноге был довольно глубоким. Пустяки, но лучше промыть и продезинфицировать рану.

Разумеется, никто из тех, кто остался в близлежащих домах, не приютит его, поэтому он просто шел вперед, пока жилой квартал не закончился. Здания стали встречаться реже. Он прошел мимо уныло смотрящего на мир торгового центра, давно разграбленного и опустошенного, мимо угловых магазинчиков, некогда представлявших собой что-то среднее между продуктовой лавкой и газетным киоском. Мимо бара и школы. Всё выглядело так, будто пришло в негодность задолго до взрыва бомбы.

Через десять кварталов Брюс почувствовал слежку. Он попытался произвести как можно больше шума, кашляя и топая по асфальту, но ничего из этого не напугало преследователя. Пальцы сильнее сжали рукоятку биты – в этот момент Брюс как никогда почувствовал на задней области голени неприятно тянущий кожу шрам, подаренный ему мальчишкой с мясницким тесаком два месяца назад. Не было никакого желания повторить этот опыт.

\- Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, но сделаю это, - громко предупредил он.

Кусты в ответ оживленно зашуршали, и Брюс готов был поклясться, что ветер донес до него вздох смеха.

В паре кварталов отсюда виднелся церковный шпиль, и Брюс поспешил к нему. Церкви всегда были безопасны. Кто-то говорил, что всё дело в жути, которую они навевали, другие просто не хотели рисковать, оскорбляя Всевышнего. Ирония заключалась в том, что после катастрофы церкви стали невероятно ценными и значимыми. Брюсу это было на руку. Он не боялся привидений, а его вера настолько ослабла, что посещение заброшенных святилищ казалось наименьшим из грехов.

Церкви в Готэме возводились во времена наплыва итальянских и ирландских иммигрантов, поэтому все они были католическими. Епископальная церковь, которую часто посещали его родители, не была исключением. Богатая скульптура, высокие потолки, казавшиеся Брюсу такими привычными. В церквях Новой Англии была своя особая архитектурная чистота – во всех этих прямых белых линиях и маленьких квадратных залах. Брюсу нравился этот стиль.

Стены церкви и здесь были испещрены символом S: черное и красное – резкий контраст на белой штукатурке. Брюс оглядел церковный двор, прикидывая, где в окружающей зелени может прятаться недоброжелатель. Наверняка было время, когда садовник ухаживал за растениями, создавая красоту, но сейчас всё вокруг заросло, а листья на дорожках явно не подметали с осени. В граффити на стенах, в густых зарослях – во всём сквозила обветшалая печаль.

Внезапно Брюс услышал пение птиц. Это был долгожданный, потрясающий звук, ведь животные умирали в тех же масштабах, что и люди, одна растительность оставалась нетронутой. Вполне вероятно, так было только на восточном побережье, где Айви распространила свои корни настолько глубоко, что ее дети не пострадали даже от оружия, способного убить Бога.

Убедившись, что никто не собирается бросаться на него из кустов, Брюс прикрыл за собой калитку, ступив на церковный двор. Он шел к церковной двери, невидимой с дороги, когда внезапно зацепился взглядом за нарисованные на восточном крыле здания линии, так разительно не похожие на букву S. Конечно, в этом не было ничего необычного: многие банды оставляли свои послания на стенах, но поскольку это не было знаком Супермена, рисунок бросался в глаза. Брюс понял, что хочет рассмотреть его поближе. Поэтому, не раздумывая, свернул на тропинку, ведущую к восточному крылу.

Рисунок можно было рассмотреть только с определенной позиции. Сначала Брюсу казалось, что художник просто переусердствовал с перекрестными штрихами, начертанными между полукругами, затем он уловил в рисунке очертания кривого дерева. Брюс находился метрах в трех от стены, когда увидел, как пикирующие линии наконец-то встретились с неровными краями, образовав полную картину. Прекрасное произведение искусства, в котором каждый штрих был на своем месте, а уровень детализации потрясал, особенно учитывая тот факт, что рисунок был сделан с помощью баллончика с краской. Внутри всё заледенело, когда Брюс, наконец, понял, на что он смотрит.

Это был шут, один из тех, что изображен на картах джокера. Таких джокеров он видел в старых колодах своей матери. В наши дни колоды, не имеющие своих джокеров, назывались колодами Готэма, и ни один уважающий себя готамит не играл какой-либо другой колодой карт.

Наверняка, шута нарисовал кто-то, сбежавший из Готэма, и это было его послание миру – с помощью самого страшного символа, который он знал. Тот человек выбрал клоуна с широко открытым ртом и колокольчиками, свисающими с остроконечной шапки. Жители Готэма часто забывали о том, что весь мир знает об их мучителе, в то время как они считали каждого суперзлодея, появлявшегося на их улицах, чем-то глубоко личным.

Брюс попытался понять, почему тот человек захотел нарисовать шута именно здесь, зная, что рисунок бросится в глаза. Краска выглядела свежей, Брюс протянул руку, дотрагиваясь – под подушечками пальцев было сухо.

Где-то очень далеко, на грани слышимости, кто-то рассмеялся над ним. Оставалось надеяться, что это была всего лишь игра воображения. Брюс вернулся к входу в церковь тем же путем. Тяжелая дубовая дверь оказалась заперта изнутри.

За год ржавчина не смогла проесть железные крепления, так что, каким бы натренированным ни был Брюс, ему не под силу выбить эту дверь. Оценив масштаб проблемы, он прикинул варианты проникновения внутрь без болтореза и ножовки под рукой. В конце концов, Брюс решил воспользоваться своими перчатками.

Замочная скважина оказалась крупнее узких квартирных замков, для вскрытия которых предназначались инструменты, встроенные в перчатки. Штыри то и дело проваливались в пустое пространство, пока Брюс пытался нащупать ими хоть что-то, за что можно было зацепиться. Он понятия не имел, что будет делать, если дверь не откроется.

Прошло минут десять прежде, чем что-то произошло с замком. Скрежет металла о металл успокоил Брюса, пока до него не дошло, что звук разносится с другой стороны двери и не имеет ничего общего с его манипуляциями. Брюс отступил, поборов искушение спрятаться в окрестных зарослях. Кусты шептались, обещая темноту и защиту, в которой все ночные твари могли найти себе приют. Но вместо того, чтобы скрыться, Брюс сжал кулаки, готовый драться, если церковный обитатель проявит враждебность.

Дверь приоткрылась, на пороге появилась пожилая женщина. Ее седые волосы были туго собраны в пучок на затылке, а глаза, словно два шила, сверлили его. Она была на голову ниже Брюса, одетая в поношенную рясу священника. Вместо оружия над головой женщина держала медный крест.

Какое-то время они, не отрываясь, смотрели друг друга. Вряд ли она могла серьезно навредить ему, Брюсу просто было любопытно, станет ли она нападать.

\- Ты еще кто такой? – огрызнулась женщина.

Ее акцент напомнил Брюсу то время, когда он пробирался через Вулканы Центральной Америки.

\- А разве не видно? – подмигнул Брюс.

Женщина невесело усмехнулась, лишь крепче сжав в руках крест.

\- Думаешь, я поверю, что ты и есть тот самый настоящий Бэтмен?

\- Ты можешь верить во что угодно.

\- А я и верю, во что верю. Чего тебе надо?

Разжав кулаки, Брюс показал ей пятна крови на своих разорванных джинсах и укус на руке.

\- На меня напала уличная банда. Я ищу место, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Если позволишь остаться на пару часов, обещаю, к закату ты меня не увидишь.

\- И ты позволил каким-то детям сделать это с тобой? – ее глаза сузились.

\- Их было очень много.

\- Правда? Ты убил кого-нибудь из них?

\- Нет, - Брюс кивнул на бейсбольную биту, которую оставил на крыльце. – Но мне пришлось вырубить парочку.

В воздухе повисла тишина. Женщина смотрела на Брюса, словно портной на клиента – очень внимательно, ничего не упуская из виду. Убедившись, что он не врет, она опустила крест и шире отворила дверь, жестом приглашая внутрь и протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

\- Камилла, - представилась она.

\- Томас, - Брюс назвал первое имя, пришедшее ему в голову.

\- Кто-то, похоже, не умеет доверять, - Камилла не улыбалась. – Ладно, вот что я тебе скажу, мистер Томас Бэтмен. Сейчас ты войдешь в мой дом, снимешь брюки и дашь мне привести тебя в порядок. Сегодня я разрешаю переночевать здесь, но завтра ты уйдешь. Понял?

\- Мне незачем оставаться здесь на ночь…

\- Ты всё понял?

Глаза Камиллы смотрели непреклонно и сурово. Невольно она напомнила ему одну женщину, которую однажды пригласила его мать, чтобы он научился игре на фортепиано. Она занималась с ним несколько часов подряд, не разрешая никуда отлучаться, пока инструмент под его пальцами не зазвучал так, как нравилось ей. Последнее, что ему было нужно сейчас, это тратить время на выздоровление, в котором он не нуждался. С другой стороны, он больше месяца не общался с взрослыми людьми.

Брюс кивнул. Камилла раздраженно фыркнула в знак согласия и отступила в сторону, пропуская его внутрь церкви.


	2. Chapter 2

В церкви было тихо, как всегда бывает в святых местах. Не потому что жизнь в них останавливается, а потому что они наполнены атмосферой, в которой Его Слово живет внутри, а мир остается снаружи. От гулкого звука шагов по кафельному полу у Брюса перехватило дыхание. «Так и должно быть», — подумал он. К Богу не приходят на цыпочках.

Время от времени Брюс ловил себя на мысли, что неосознанно отождествляет Кларка с высшей силой, особенно его способность смотреть на мир со скорбной добротой, когда, спускаясь с неба, обратив ладони к человечеству, Кларк верил в то, что мир может стать лучше. Отцу Брюса не понравилось бы подобное богохульство, но Брюс насмотрелся предостаточно в своей жизни, чтобы считать пророков, писавших душещипательную историю, благодушными инопланетянами, так или иначе.

За прошедший год он ничего не слышал ни о Фонаре, ни о людях Артура. И никаких намеков на демонов. Мир, казалось, погрузился во тьму.

— Идем за мной. Нам понадобится аптечка, — Камилла направилась к ступеням, ведущим к алтарю. Брюс тихонько шел за ней следом, стараясь не шуметь.

Внутреннее убранство церкви отличалось от того, что он помнил с детства. Здесь не было ничего помпезного: только пара распятий и изображение Девы Марии на задней стене. Скамейки были покрашены в белый цвет, а стены — в небесно-голубой. Вероятно, такое сочетание должно было создать в помещении простую и благочестивую атмосферу, но Брюс чувствовал лишь холод.

Пока он устраивался на нижней ступени, Камилла пару мгновений наблюдала за ним.

— Посиди здесь и постарайся не обляпать тут всё кровью, — бросила она.

Оглянувшись назад, Брюс увидел красные пятна на плитке. Он закатал джинсы — некоторые царапины от колючей проволоки оказались значительно глубже, чем он предполагал. Кровь сочилась из них и из глубокой раны на левой икре, пропитав носки.

Камилла исчезла за боковой дверью, ведущей в ризницу. Она вернулась через несколько минут с большой зеленой коробкой в одной руке и медным крестом в другой.

— Это дом Божий. Мне всё равно, во что ты веришь, но если ты тронешь меня хоть пальцем, видит Бог, ты будешь гореть в аду.

— Ты бы не впустила меня, если бы думала, что я причиню тебе вред, — ответил Брюс.

Цокнув языком, Камилла опустилась рядом.

— Не пускать тебя было бы не по-христиански с моей стороны.

Медный крест она положила рядом с аптечкой первой помощи, в которой Брюс различил на удивление разнообразный набор бинтов и дезинфицирующих средств. Он внимательно следил за тем, что выбирает Камилла, и мягко улыбнулся, когда она посмотрела на него.

— Ты знаешь свое дело, — решил он сделать ей комплимент.

— Я работала медсестрой, — огрызнулась Камилла. — Если бы мне давали по пять центов за каждого умника, высказывающегося о маленьких старушках, знающих, как подлатать парочку порезов… Dios mio.

Она перекрестилась, глядя в сторону алтаря.

— Лучше скажи мне, Томас, мы будем спасать твои брюки?

Подняв ножницы, Камилла угрожающе пощелкала ими прямо перед лицом Брюса. Брюс не менял футболку и джинсы с тех пор, как были разграблены последние магазины. Ему не хотелось, чтобы его одежда пострадала еще сильнее. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым среди холодных стен под непреклонным взглядом Камиллы. Когда он стянул с себя ботинки, его носки оставили на полу кровавые следы. Камилла неодобрительно поджала губы.

После того, как были сняты брюки, стало понятно, что из-за размазанной крови и покрывавшей ноги недельной грязи его раны выглядели значительно хуже, чем это было на самом деле.

— Плохо дело, — зашипела Камилла.

— Не так уж и плохо, — уверил ее Брюс.

— Кто тут из нас медсестра? Я сама решу, насколько всё плохо.

Брюсу хотелось рассмеяться. Он путешествовал по миру пешком, леча сломанные кости и раны, которые были в разы опаснее, чем эти. Он чуть не умер, он умудрялся спать всего три часа в сутки, это лишний раз подтверждало, что он, как никто, знает, о чем говорит. Конечно, Брюс промолчал, но соблазн поспорить был велик.

Камилла словно прочитала его мысли.

— Если ты собрался скормить мне какую-нибудь ерунду про то, как ты справлялся с более серьезными травмами, прибереги ее для других. То, что ты не обратился за медицинской помощью, не делает тебя сильным, а просто глупым.

Она открыла бутылочку спирта и смочила кусок ваты. Прежде чем Брюс успел придумать ответ, она прижала вату к одной из кровоточащих ран: эффект этанола на открытой ране оказался достаточным, чтобы он прикусил язык.

Рот Камиллы скривила усмешка.

— Видишь, Томас? Если тебе больно, это значит, тебе нужен кто-то, кто мог бы вылечить тебя.

Как только кровь и грязь были стерты, нога стала выглядеть намного лучше. Даже глубокий порез смотрелся не так уж паршиво. Зашив не менее трех царапин, Камилла перебинтовала его икры и только потом решила, что этого будет достаточно. Они недолго повоевали, споря о том, накладывать ли швы на рану от укуса на руке. В этой войне победил Брюс, но с условием, что Камилла обработает рану дезинфицирующим средством.

Покончив со всем, Камилла отступила на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться проделанной работой. Она посмотрела чуть повыше колен Брюса.

— Ты уверен, что ты не Бэтмен?

Брюс проследил ее взгляд до особенно неприятного шрама, идущего от бедра к коленной чашечке на правой ноге. Он получил его в драке с Когтем около четырех лет назад. Уродливый, мерзкий шрам, один взгляд на который оживил фантомную боль.

— А я и не говорил, что я не Бэтмен, — Брюс понизил голос до рычания. У него не было плаща, большую часть костюма он давно выбросил на обочине, а ниже пояса сейчас ничего не было, кроме поношенных боксеров. Была еще маска, для некоторых она по-прежнему много значила.

Но только не для нее. Твердая, как скала, Камилла излучала насмешливое сочувствие. Вздохнув, она покачала головой и протянула руку.

— Кем бы ты ни был, твою одежду нужно постирать.

Как оказалось, говоря об одежде, она имела в виду всё, кроме перчаток и маски. Брюс снял носки, брюки, футболку и толстовку, отказавшись снимать нижнее белье, когда Камилла жестом указала и на него.

— У меня больше ничего нет, — резко ответил Брюс.

— Я работала медсестрой, была священником, а теперь я старая леди. Думаешь, у тебя есть хоть что-то, чего я не видела? — она вновь щелкнула пальцами, на этот раз настойчивее. Пока Брюс колебался, она, раздраженно фыркнув, исчезла в ризнице и вернулась с сутаной в руках. — Можешь надеть вот это.

Черная ткань неприятно раздражала кожу. Сутана явно была сшита на человека более худого и низкого, чем Брюс. Свободные по крою рукава обтягивали руки, а юбка заканчивалась чуть повыше колен, вместо того, чтобы доставать до пола. Он мог более-менее свободно двигаться, закатав рукава, но всё равно было неудобно.

Не говоря уже о нелепости всего облика в целом.

— Жаль, фотоаппарата нет, — глаза Камиллы улыбнулись.

Брюс молча стянул нижнее белье и передал его Камилле. Она направилась к двери, из которой вынесла аптечку, жестом приглашая его за собой. Идя за ней следом, Брюс то и дело поглядывал на свою сутану, проверяя, не задралась ли она и не обнажила ли его пах, непривычно обдуваемый воздухом.

Камилла привела его в ризницу, на удивление хорошо обустроенную для маленькой церквушки. В углу, рядом со шкафом для одежды, стояла плита с горячей водой. За дверью находилась раковина, а у задней стены пристроилась стиральная машинка, полная одежды, и сушилка.

Брюсу всегда казалось неправильным первым заговаривать о случившемся. Чаще всего люди называли трагедию абстрактными словами: «инцидент» или «апокалипсис». Слово «бомба» также часто использовалось. Брюсу не хотелось привязываться к одному какому-то слову, позволяя настроению каждый раз выбирать определение за него. Иногда это был «день конца света», иногда — «день начала нового мира». Были «дни, когда Америка потеряла Супермена», и «дни — когда Брюс потерял Кларка». Трудно было подобрать какое-то одно слово, да и не нужно.

— Ты принесла всё это с собой… — насупился Брюс.

— Я взяла с собой только конфорку. Остальное уже было здесь, когда я пришла, — ответила Камилла, не желая вдаваться в подробности. — И не спрашивай меня, кто починил генератор. Понятия не имею, я просто благодарна ему за это.

— Ты ведь не… подожди… — Брюс смотрел, как Камилла бросает его одежду в стиральную машинку, насыпает щепотку стирального порошка. — Ты ведь не из этих краев?

Фыркнув, Камилла посмотрела на Брюса, словно на идиота.

— Сколько ты знаешь людей, разговаривающих так же, как и я? Да, я не из этих краев.

— Тогда как ты оказалась здесь одна?

— Мне нравится уединение, и я помогаю детям, когда они калечат друг друга. Они довольно быстро поняли, что я легко могу надрать их маленькие задницы, поэтому не беспокоят меня.

Брюс улыбнулся, представив, как Камилла угрожает Карману и Бейсбольной бите медным крестом.

— Так я и думал, что ты здесь в качестве священнослужительницы.

— Так и есть, — пожала плечами Камилла. — Вернее, так и было. Правда, в отличие от этой церкви, я католик.

Настала очередь Брюса скорчить гримасу.

— Это вряд ли.

— Эй! Мы можем быть официально отлучены от церкви, но тебе не стоит жить под моей крышей, если сомневаешься в моей вере и вере моих сестер, — голос женщины понизился до угрожающего.

Ее тон напугал его, и Брюс заткнулся. Он просто стоял сзади, пока Камилла рылась в коробках и шкафах. Она достала оттуда свечи и бумагу, банку бобов и буханку хлеба. Последними из-под раковины были вытащены на свет тряпка и бутылка.

Судя по всему, Камилла собиралась пообедать, но некоторые из вещей говорили совсем о других ее планах.

Брюс представить себе не мог, как проходят ее дни здесь. Что она делает, чтобы выжить. Как защищается от незваных гостей. Большинство людей, которых он видел, двигаясь на север, старались жить группами или собирали вокруг себя банду из тех, кто готов был примкнуть к кому угодно после катастрофы. Камилла была первым человеком, у которого, казалось, была своя собственная, стабильная среда обитания, судя по батарее жестяных банок, выстроившихся вдоль сломанного церковного сейфа.

— Ты предпочитаешь быть гостем, который сидит без дела, или тем, кто помогает по дому? — Камилла помахала тряпкой и бутылкой перед лицом Брюса.

Всё утро сидеть в углу, ничего не делая, ужасно скучно. Поэтому Брюс принял протянутые ему вещи, прочитав на этикетке бутылки название чистящего средства.

— Как я и думала, — одобрительно кивнула Камилла. — Давно хотела тут прибраться. Пойдем.

Церковь не была такой уж и грязной, тем не менее, Камилла бережно вытерла пыль с аналоя, тревожно перекрестясь. Она указала на плоские деревянные поверхности, потребовав, чтобы Брюс отдраил их до блеска. Привести в порядок ступени алтаря оказалось намного сложнее: они были сделаны в форме резных виноградных листьев, и как назло, пыль густо осела в едва доступных уголках и трещинах.

Пока Брюс вытирал пыль, Камилла откуда-то из-под скамейки вытащила лестницу и приставила ее к окну, чтобы смахнуть паутину с карнизов. После того, как она чуть не упала, Брюс предложил ей поменяться местами.

— Я гораздо выше тебя, — сказал он.

— Ты ранен, — веско ответила Камилла, как будто стояние на коленях меньше вредило его перебинтованным ногам.

Безжалостная эффективность — вот как можно было охарактеризовать действия Камиллы. Она не оставляла камня на камне, уничтожая всю грязь, пустившую корни в ее королевстве. В Камилле не было какого-то особенного тепла или уюта, и ей не хватало шарма доброй старушки, зато она напоминала Брюсу Альфреда. Когда он был маленьким, его дворецкий-опекун понятия не имел, как наказывать угрюмого мальчишку, который ни в чем не нуждался и наслаждался одиночеством, поэтому он заставлял его участвовать в уборке особняка. Брюс давно ничего подобного не делал, поэтому, когда Камилла пришла проверить его работу и взглянула на купель, которую он должен был очистить от извести и мусора, лицо ее скривилось.

— Дай сюда.

— Я еще раз попробую, — запротестовал Брюс, пытаясь спрятать тряпку.

— Нет, не попробуешь.

Последним ему поручили отскрести грязь от плитки с помощью тряпки и ведра с водой. Эта часть уборки оказалась самой изнуряющей. Сутана спереди нещадно промокла и теперь отвратительно липла к телу. Кроме всего прочего, он чувствовал дикую усталость, особенно когда подобрался к последней плитке у двери. Он не заметил, как в помещении появились длинные тени, а солнце низко склонилось к горизонту.

Холодная ткань липла к телу, голубые стены поглощали тепло, где-то внутри шевелилось чувство дискомфорта. Да еще и внезапно промелькнувшее перед мысленным взором лицо шута заставило Брюса резко вздрогнуть. Интересно, видела ли Камилла то граффити? Отчего-то оно не давало Брюсу покоя.

— Камилла? — позвал он ее.

— Подожди! — ее голос эхом отозвался со стороны алтаря.

Брюс подхватил ведро и направился к ризнице. Увидев Камиллу у алтаря, он остановился. Она вернула медный крест на его законное место и зажгла две свечи по обе стороны от него. Их свет был слабым, большая часть церкви оставалась погруженной во тьму. Маленькие оранжевые огоньки источали жар, достаточный, чтобы перестать чувствовать холод от мокрой одежды, когда он стоял рядом с ними. Ему хотелось войти в пятно света и остаться там навсегда, чтобы огоньки окутали его теплом и никогда не отпускали.

Камилла стояла на коленях у подножия алтаря, сложив ладони вместе и зажмурив глаза. Она молилась на беглом испанском языке, который Брюс, вероятно, смог бы понять, если ему это было бы нужно.

Он оставил ее одну и направился в ризницу, чтобы вылить грязную воду в унитаз, а затем и помочиться. Стиральная машинка закончила стирку, поэтому он переместил одежду в сушилку. Устройство начало издавать низкий гул, один из тех допотопных будничных звуков, которые он давно не слышал. Он подумал о теплой ткани, прижимающейся к его коже, о рубашках, отутюженных Альфредом. Только столкнувшись лицом к лицу с концом света, понимаешь, какими значимыми были маленькие радости жизни, ныне ставшие непозволительной роскошью.

Камилла возвестила о своем приходе отчетливыми шагами по вымытым плиткам.

— Ну, чего ты хотел? — спросила она, оттолкнув Брюса и протянув руку за едой, которую достала раньше.

Живот Брюса громко заурчал.

— Я хотел спросить тебя о граффити снаружи.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь сначала спросить про обед?

— Нет, я…

— Потому что я скоро его приготовлю, — Камилла насыпала в кастрюлю бобы, после чего полезла в сейф за другой банкой.

— Ты знаешь, кто их нарисовал? — продолжил Брюс.

— Граффити?

— Да.

— Дети, разумеется, — она произнесла это таким тоном, словно ответ лежал на поверхности. — Это сделали маленькие язычники. Они расписывают мою церковь символом Супермена — буквой S, как будто он какой-то Бог, а потом прибегают ко мне в слезах, чтобы я залечила их раны.

— А шут?

— Какой шут? — лицо Камиллы нахмурилось.

— Шут в восточном крыле церкви.

— Не знаю ни о каком шуте, — Камилла зажгла плиту и поставила на нее сковороду. — Вероятно, какой-нибудь крохотный. Или слишком похожий на букву S, вот я и не обратила внимание.

— Он не маленький, может, около двух метров в ширину. Его трудно рассмотреть, если не подойти вплотную, иначе он похож на дерево. Он нарисован красной краской, которая выглядит свежей.

— Я ничего подобного не видела, — покачала головой Камилла. — Возможно, это что-то новое.

— Насколько новое?

— Вчера я обходила церковь и не видела никаких новых граффити, а я обычно замечаю такие вещи, — сказала Камилла, вдруг улыбнувшись самой себе. — Зато я поймала ворону. Грязную маленькую тварь, которой я неплохо поужинала вчера вечером.

Брюс слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Вероятно, граффити ничего не значило, как и большинство вещей в этом мире, но время от времени многие ужасные события можно было бы избежать, если бы люди умели читать знаки. Вот уже много лет он сам занимался тем, что высматривал грозы на горизонте.

Новость о нарисованном на церкви шуте, похоже, нисколько не смутила Камиллу, каким бы странным и неуместным ни был тот рисунок на фоне всего остального детского творчества. Брюс взял серебряную чашу, полную бобов. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы устроиться на полу ризницы так, чтобы сутана прикрыла всё, что он хотел, чтобы было прикрыто.

Камилла села напротив, поставив рядом с собой свечу. Она протянула Брюсу ломоть хлеба, и он жадно впился в него зубами. Неважно, сколько дней назад его испекли — это была первая настоящая еда за много-много дней. Он спросил у нее про хлеб, и Камилла рассказала, что через две улицы отсюда стоит старая пекарня, куда она каждую неделю наведывается под покровом темноты.

— Мне приходится самой разжигать огонь. Насколько мне известно, там единственный работающий генератор в городе, он даже не протянут к осветительной сети. Но я не единственная использую пекарню, потому что кто-то всё время пополняет запасы муки. Дрожжи рано или поздно закончатся, но, я уверена, мы справимся и с этой проблемой.

Дальше они ели молча, пока чаша Брюса не опустела.

— Итак, — начала Камилла с полным ртом бобов. — Что привело тебя сюда, Томас, или Бэтмен, или как тебя там на самом деле? Разве ты не должен вернуться в Готэм?

— Я и пытаюсь вернуться в Готэм, — пояснил Брюс. — Я был в Сан-Паулу, когда взорвалась бомба.

— Ничего себе! Мои родные места.

— Ты бразильянка?

Камилла осуждающе посмотрела на него.

— Разве ты слышал, чтобы я говорила по-португальски? Я из Коста-Рики, знаю-знаю, для вас, американцев, всё, что южнее Техаса, это «где-то там внизу».

— Довольно большое расстояние, чтобы пройти его пешком.

— Не сомневаюсь, но я приехала сюда на автобусе. Все мои документы действительны, можешь не сомневаться.

Брюс нахмурился.

— Радиация испортила машины. Я бы удивился, если бы нашел хоть один работающий на Земле двигатель.

— Не все из нас пересекли границу после взрыва бомбы, — резко напомнила ему Камилла. — Не знаю, смотрел ли ты новости, но эта страна всегда считала, что у нее проблемы с иммигрантами, с тех самых пор, как ее основали.

— Извини, — Брюс опустил голову, надеясь, что уши маски не мешают ему выглядеть по-настоящему смущенным. — Я просто…

— Всё в порядке, — Камилла оборвала его на полуслове, вернувшись к своему обеду. Вероятно, в серебряной шкатулке, из которой она ела, когда-то хранились облатки причастия.

После обеда Камилла поставила на горячую плиту кастрюлю с водой и велела отнести их необычную посуду в раковину. Когда вода закипела, она перелила ее в ведро и протянула его вместе с зажженной свечой, губкой и сухой сутаной.

— Иди в ванную и приведи себя в порядок. Ты пахнешь, как будто не мылся несколько недель. И постарайся не намочить бинты.

Брюс промолчал о том, что давно намочил бинты, на четвереньках отскребая грязь от пола, в любом случае, ее слова были правдой — он действительно не мылся продолжительное время. Заперев за собой дверь в ванной, он поставил свечу на горку затвердевшего воска на бачке унитаза. Повесил сухую сутану на дверь, а мокрую сбросил на пол.

Когда он стянул с себя маску, омертвевшая кожа мерцающей в свете свечи пылью посыпалась на пол. Несколько дней он не снимал ее, не чувствуя себя в безопасности. Область вокруг глаз высохла и начала покрываться чешуей, не говоря уже о перхоти в волосах. Над раковиной висело зеркало, и Брюс не удержался от соблазна взглянуть на беспорядок, устроенный им же самим. Половина лица была покрыта сажей, другая половина шелушилась. Повезло еще, что волосы на лице не росли быстро, но то, что он увидел в зеркале, было явно большим, чем обычная пятичасовая тень.

Он выглядел ужасно и совсем не походил на себя.

Благословение теплой воды и мыла было самым настоящим сверхъестественным переживанием. Вода ручейками стекала сквозь пыль и пот его тела. Брюс, как мог, тер лицо, жалея, что у него нет с собой отшелушивающего мыла, которым так любил пользоваться Дик. Максимально почистив лицо, Брюс опустил голову в ведро, чтобы помыть волосы.

Вода в ведре показалась ему серой, хотя в полумраке сложно было сказать. Брюс смочил губку и несколько раз помыл ею пах и подмышки, чтобы наверняка избавиться от неприятного запаха.

Последним он вымыл маску. Прополоскав ее несколько раз в грязной воде, Брюс положил ее сушиться на сутану, брошенную на пол, и только после того, как она высохла, натянул на голову. Надел сухую одежду, смыл воду и только потом вернулся в ризницу.

Когда он вошел, Камилла демонстративно принюхалась.

— Так гораздо лучше.

Сушилка завершила свой цикл. Он не собирался переодеваться сегодня, но не смог удержаться от приятного баловства, прижимая высушенную, теплую одежду к телу. Долго баловаться ему не дали, Камилла куда-то исчезла, чтобы вернуться с ворохом одеял, из которых она соорудила импровизированную постель.

— На какой стороне будешь спать? — спросила она, как будто Брюсу могло быть не всё равно.

Наверняка сейчас было не больше девяти вечера. В любой другой день Брюс даже не подумал бы ложиться так рано, но он очень давно не видел настоящей кровати. Если он правильно помнил, он не спал нормально с самой Алабамы.

Усталость накатила незаметно, мигом разъев его до костей. Камилла задула последнюю свечу, погрузив их обоих в темноту жизни без электричества, и сон пришел к Брюсу быстро и легко.


	3. Chapter 3

Шум работающей сушилки разбудил Брюса, когда было уже светло. Завернутый в кокон из одеял, он не хотел из него вылезать. В воздухе витал запах кофе, а за окном пели птицы. И всё случившееся в мире казалось лишь дурным сном, настолько пробуждение было обычным.

Еще немного и Альфред ворвется в комнату с завтраком на подносе, болтая о ленивых бездельниках-миллиардерах, или Титус громко залает под окном, а потом Брюс перевернулся на спину, и чары развеялись: остались лишь маска, врезавшаяся ему в ухо, и белые стены ризницы.

— Не спишь? — спросила Камилла.

Брюс собирался ответить, но вместо слов с губ слетел довольный стон. Камилла неодобрительно фыркнула, и Брюс вспомнил Джейсона, который вел себя точно так же, когда его будили раньше девяти.

Камилла что-то искала в шкафах.

— Будешь кофе?

Обычно он отказывался от кофе, недолюбливая его, но прямо сейчас вялому телу нужен был кофеин.

— Да, если можно, — пробормотал он, садясь на импровизированной постели.

Половина одеял была уже убрана. Брюс с трудом поднялся на ноги, поспешно поправив задравшуюся сутану, и принялся убирать свою часть постели. Камилла внимательно следила за тем, чтобы он не заступил за черту. Она не останавливала его, явно считая, что он делает всё правильно. Брюс сложил одеяла горкой у стены и только потом принял предложенный напиток.

— В нем нет ни сахара, ни молока, и кофе самый паршивый, растворимый, — Камилла всунула ему в руки чашу, из которой Брюс ел накануне. На этот раз она была наполнена теплым коричневым напитком. — Но, слушай, кто бы мог подумать, что даже после конца света у нас будет кофе?

Брюс пригубил напиток, чувствуя, как его тело постепенно оживает. Большая часть Америки — это города-призраки, в которых слишком много людей, чтобы рисковать идти туда. Церковь в сравнении с ними — настоящий островок рая.

Краем глаза за окном Брюс заметил едва уловимое движение. По коже побежали мурашки, но, когда он рассказал об этом Камилле, та только закатила глаза и напомнила ему о птицах.

Конечно же, это птицы. Вороны препирались на кладбище — еще один звук из нормальной жизни, о которой он мог теперь только фантазировать. Брюс допил кофе и огляделся в поисках одежды.

— Я положила твои вещи обратно в сушилку, — сказала Камилла.

— Они были мокрыми?

— Нет, но мне показалось, что тебе будет приятно надеть их теплыми.

— Спасибо, — Брюс растерянно кивнул.

— Мелочи, — пожала плечами Камилла. — Они наверняка уже готовы. По утрам я привыкла молиться, так что, пока я это делаю, можешь переодеться.

Она направилась к двери, но внезапно остановилась и оглянулась.

— Можешь присоединиться ко мне, когда будешь готов.

Брюс никогда не был католиком и вряд ли помнил, когда молился в последний раз. Тем не менее, помолиться вместе с Камиллой показалось ему хорошей идеей. Утвердительно кивнув, он направился за своей одеждой.

Разве что-то может быть более мягким и приятным для кожи, чем теплый хлопок. Разумеется, без кондиционера ткань стала некомфортной на ощупь, но он не обратил на это внимание. У него были крыша над головой, перевязанные раны, помытая кожа и постиранная одежда — требовалось время, чтобы осознать это. Как правило, Брюс старался не поддаваться излишнему беспокойству, но иногда и он волновался о серьезных ранениях.

Он смотрел, не мигая, пока белизна стен и зелень кладбища не слились в глазах воедино. В листве мелькали смутные силуэты — вороны, которых Камилла с большим удовольствием ловила себе на ужин. Интересно, смог бы он съесть птицу, будь у него такая возможность: ему хотелось свежего мяса, но Брюс не одобрял убийства исчезающих видов ради еды.

Птицы летали странными траекториями, достаточно странными, чтобы Брюс вернулся из мира фантазий в реальность. Когда его зрение сфокусировалось, движение прекратилось, а когда он сделал шаг вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть местность, то не увидел ни одной птицы.

Или чего-либо другого. Брюс ломал голову, думая о том, что же он увидел, глядя на линию деревьев и бледный камень надгробной плиты. Вполне вероятно, он принял их за человеческую фигуру.

Но облегчение было мимолетным, потому что в следующее мгновение его пульс участился. Тряхнув головой, Брюс прогнал остатки наваждения, но в следующую секунду боковым зрением заметил то, чего не должно было быть.

Его желудок сжался. Он повернул голову, уже точно зная, что увидит в противоположном окне.

К стеклу напротив прижималось лицо — бесконечно знакомое, с дикой ухмылкой и копной зеленых нестриженых волос. На лице не было привычного макияжа: губы такие же бледные, как и остальная кожа, а зубы — слишком длинные и острые, чтобы принадлежать нормальному человеку.

Парализованный увиденным, Брюс не мог вдохнуть. Как же так получилось, что среди людей, сумевших пережить взрыв, радиацию и год на ничейной, больше не подвластной закону земле, был тот человек за окном. Невероятно предсказуемое вопиющее безобразие.

Джокер впился в Брюса маниакальным взглядом. От сверлящих, напряженных глаз, очень похожих на двух ядовитых жаб, Брюсу стало не по себе. Время словно застыло между ними, подтверждая очевидное — смерти Супермена недостаточно, чтобы остановить их танец.

Камилла выругалась где-то за пределами ризницы, чем вывела Брюса из ступора, он резко повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, что ей так не понравилось. Но когда, спустя пару секунд, он снова повернулся к окну, Джокера нигде не было.

Брюс не нервничал. Если он поторопится, то успеет прочесать кладбище, прежде чем Джокер успеет уйти слишком далеко. Хотя надо признать, клоун умен и быстр, так что вряд ли он оставил хоть какие-то следы своего присутствия здесь. Если Джокер не хотел, чтобы его поймали, найти его было невероятно трудно, почти невыполнимо. И всё же, если попытаться, можно не допустить пролития крови в будущем.

Брюс выскочил из ризницы, шлепая босыми ногами по кафелю. Бросился к двери, но та оказалась заперта.

— Мне нужно на улицу!

— Тебе нужно успокоиться, — оказавшись у него за спиной, Камилла ударила его ногой по голени. — Дать бы тебе пощечину, но ты слишком высокий. Что, черт возьми, происходит?

— Снаружи кое-что есть, — Брюс принялся возиться с замком.

Лицо Камиллы потемнело.

— Снаружи много всяких тварей, и ты уж точно никому не поможешь, если тебя убьет одна из них.

— Ты не понимаешь…

— Я очень многое понимаю, — Камилла попыталась оторвать пальцы Брюса от дверной ручки. Когда он отказался отпускать ее, Камилла схватила его большой палец и с силой потянула назад, рискуя сломать.

— Камилла, — Брюс отпустил ручку.

— Не тыкай мне! Босой, без оружия и защиты ты хочешь сражаться с какой-то там неведомой злобной тварью, прячущейся в кустах? Я так не думаю.

— Он очень плохой человек.

— Не сомневаюсь, — лицо Камиллы было по-прежнему сурово, когда она вернулась к алтарю. — Но прямо здесь и сейчас мне нужно разобраться с нарушением безопасности. Может, поможешь мне забаррикадировать это место, а потом я позволю тебе сбежать и поиграть в супергероя. Как тебе такой вариант, Томас?

Если честно, это был ужасный вариант. Брюс закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох, но как назло перед глазами плясала улыбка Джокера, как будто ее запечатлели у него на веках. Он никогда не оставался в стороне, когда речь заходила о Джокере, и не сделает этого и сейчас, несмотря на конец света.

Он мог бы разбить окно и выскользнуть через стропила, но Брюс решил всё хорошенько обдумать и в первую очередь обезопасить церковь. Не стоило бросать Камиллу без надежной защиты.

Он неохотно проследовал за ней, представляя разбитый алтарь или пропажу медного креста. Но ничего такого не увидел — всё выглядело так же, как и вчера, начиная от отполированных деревянных скамеек и заканчивая наполовину сгоревшими свечами. Всё-таки удивительная штука человеческий мозг: оказавшись в невероятных обстоятельствах, обращает внимание на сущие пустяки. Вокруг было тихо, никаких отдаленных криков. Легко поверить, что ничего такого не случилось. Сердце билось по-прежнему сильно, но хотя бы пальцы больше не повторяли дерганые движения — манипуляции с воображаемой защелкой двери.

— Вчера вечером сюда забрались детишки, — проворчала Камилла, кивнув в сторону купели. — Иди и посмотри сам. Эти мелкие кретины думают, что это смешно.

Брюс осмотрелся, но ничего особенного не увидел. Обычная штукатурка, без орнамента, присущего церквям его юности. Всё выглядело так же, как и накануне. Даже после обхода купели Брюс так и не смог обнаружить ничего подозрительного. Он повернулся к Камилле, пожимая плечами. Она хмуро посмотрела на него.

— Знаешь, Бэтмен считался величайшим детективом. Из тебя, Томас, получился бы ужасный Бэтмен, — она указала на что-то внутри купели, посредине стенки, чуть повыше линии воды.

Это был символ Супермена. Настоящий символ: изогнутая линия внутри алмаза, широкая сверху и сужающаяся к середине. Кларк пару раз пытался научить Брюса правильно рисовать его, но Брюс так и не научился. Зато он узнал, что значит этот криптонский символ надежды. К слову сказать, производители дешевых футболок даже не пытались правильно изображать его.

Рисунок был совсем не похож на те изображения буквы S, что покрывали стены церкви снаружи. Желудок сжался от волнения, а затем от страха, в то время как Брюс мысленно прикидывал, сколько людей знали, как именно должен был выглядеть этот знак, и могли бы его правильно нарисовать. Ему хотелось верить в то, что Кларк жив и вернулся к ним. Но даже если предположить, что он стал бы, крадучись, рисовать свой знак в церквях, его всё равно здесь давно уже не было.

Кроме того, пусть даже символ был нарисован безупречно, он был перевернут вверх тормашками. Неизвестно, что это могло бы значить на криптонском, но Брюс был вполне уверен в том, что хотел передать автор, если он был с Земли. Надежда, перевернутая с ног на голову. Несмешная шутка.

— Камилла, — Брюс постарался говорить как можно спокойнее. — Ты должна меня отпустить. Прямо сейчас.

— Ты должен помочь мне обезопасить здание!

— Дело не в безопасности. Это нарисовал не какой-нибудь мальчишка, — покачал головой Брюс.

Жесткие, немигающие глаза словно просканировали его на предмет лжи.

— Ты знаешь, кто это сделал?

— Да.

— Ну и что дальше? Они умеют телепортироваться? Проходить сквозь стены? Это тоже нарушение безопасности.

— Это не… Камилла, этот человек способен на невозможное.

— Если он сделал это, значит, это не невозможно.

Брюс оглянулся через плечо, борясь с паранойей, одолевающей его.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышала о человеке по имени Джокер?

Камилла не улыбнулась, но и не испугалась.

— Ты не знаешь, он это или нет.

— Увы, я знаю.

— И почему это?

— Потому что я — Бэтмен.

На улице светило солнце, яркий свет проникал в церковь через окна, размывая синеву стен. Некогда черная одежда Брюса превратилась в серую, он потерял большую часть своего костюма и амуниции. Единственное, что осталось у него от Бэтмена — это маска, копии которой продавались в каждом магазине на восточном побережье.

Много времени прошло с тех пор, как он впервые назвал себя Бэтменом, и сейчас, говоря о себе прямо, он словно приободрился. Поднявшись во весь рост, Брюс весь напружинился, готовый в любой момент ринуться в бой. Он выглядел опасным и угрожающим, потому что он должен был быть таким. Он видел, как неверие постепенно рассеивается в глазах Камиллы, но она по-прежнему его не боялась.

Альфред тоже никогда его не боялся. Вот и она смотрела на Брюса тем же непреклонным взглядом.

— Что же нам делать?

— Уходить, — Брюс повернулся к ризнице, намереваясь забрать оттуда свои вещи. — Мне нужно обыскать весь город, чтобы найти, где он прячется.

— Ты убьешь его? — спросила Камилла, семеня рядом с Брюсом.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Я не убиваю. Но мы можем вернуть его обратно в Готэм.

— Готэм? — Камилла ошарашено посмотрела на него. — И что это за «чушь» про «мы»? Я не собираюсь идти в Готэм, там одна сплошная радиоактивная пустошь.

— Везде радиоактивная пустошь.

— Не спорю, но Готэм и в этом плане отличился. Ты должен прикончить его, ты и так достаточно долго тянул с этим.

— Я не собираюсь его убивать, Камилла, — сказал Брюс скорее самому себе, чем ей.

Губы Камиллы сжались.

— У меня есть седьмая заповедь и клятва Гиппократа, связывающая мои руки. Я не пойду в Готэм.

Брюс прекрасно понимал последствия такого решения.

— Камилла…

— Под алтарем есть вход в склеп, закрытый решеткой. В него же можно войти с другой стороны кладбища. Ты можешь выйти через парадную дверь, а я подожду тебя внизу, пока ты проверишь территорию.

— Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться, — Брюс натянул перчатки и вытащил со дна рюкзака пару бэтарангов. — Если Джокер узнает, что ты приютила меня, он сделает всё возможное, чтобы вернуться и убить тебя.

— Да, я уже поняла, что вы выкурили меня из моей же норы, — Камилла подошла к сейфу, бросила Брюсу пару банок. — Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в ваши дела.

Это не играло никакой роли. Джокер наверняка уже знает про Камиллу и непременно выследит ее. Единственный способ защищать ее — это присматривать за ней.

Неужели он опять оправдывается перед самим собой? В конце концов, Джокер всегда приходит за людьми, о которых печется Брюс, только потому, что думает, что эти люди портят Бэтмена. Если Камилла будет сама по себе, если уйдет с дороги, прежде чем Джокер устроит еще один хаос…

— Возьми крест, — сказал Брюс. Желудок неприятно сжался от нахлынувшего чувства вины.

— Я и не собиралась его тут оставлять.

Приготовления заняли не более пяти минут. Камилла упаковала столько консервов, сколько могла унести с собой, наполнила одну из запасных бутылок Брюса водой, после чего они вместе направились к алтарю, чтобы открыть решетку.

Брюс отодвинул ее и заглянул в склеп. Было достаточно глубоко, Камилла издала приглушенное «ух», когда спрыгнула на каменный пол. Она посмотрела на Брюса снизу вверх, ее лицо было единственным, что он смог разглядеть в кромешной черноте. Она протянула ему связку ключей.

— Замок в правом верхнем углу, потом средний, потом засовы на обеих дверях.

— Спасибо за всё, — кивнул Брюс, принимая ключи.

— Ну да, конечно. Было бы за что, — Камилла шагнула в черноту. — Удачи тебе, Томас.

Решетка вернулась на свое место, а затем ковер и алтарь. С погасшими свечами и без креста церковь выглядела печально, словно ее душа ушла вслед за Камиллой в склеп.

Но оплакивать пропавшую искорку жизни в опустевшей церкви времени не было, поэтому Брюс взвалил себе на плечи рюкзак и направился к двери. Подбор ключей к замкам занял примерно минуту, петли почти не издали ни звука, пока он открывал дверь.

Снаружи его встретило яркое, теплое утро. Это мог быть самый обычный день в маленьком американском городке. Сонная радость раннего лета, делающая жителей медлительными и вялыми. Несколько ворон закаркали с верхушек деревьев.

Показалось, что в подлеске кто-то есть. Почудилось даже, что он слышал чей-то смех.

Брюс двигался осторожно, всматриваясь в густую листву. Джокер всегда был ярким пятном на фоне серого готэмского пейзажа, но для пейзажа, как этот, его зеленые волосы были идеальным камуфляжем.

Под сапогами хрустел гравий, вороны разлетались в стороны, хлопая крыльями. Среди кладбищенских стен Брюс высматривал второй вход в склеп, откуда могла появиться Камилла. Он шел по тропинке, пока не увидел шута, нарисованного на восточном крыле церкви. Новых символов S на стенах он не заметил.

Всё как всегда, но что-то же должно было измениться. Мучительное ожидание. Вдали от дома Брюс просто не знал, с чего начать поиски. Поэтому он начал с калитки, двигаясь по тому пути, по которому шел накануне, пока не добрался до ступенек, ведущих на кладбище.

Споткнувшись о верхнюю ступеньку, Брюс быстро понял, что камень под ногой не такой устойчивый, каким был вчера. Ужас прострелил всё его тело, тут же потерявшись за грохотом последовавшего взрыва.

Брюс не успел обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, где произошел взрыв, он только почувствовал его мощь. Слетел с лестницы, оказавшись на другой стороне улицы. Вскочил так быстро, как только смог, в ушах звенело. Он посмотрел в сторону церкви в тот самый момент, когда обрушилась крыша, и огонь начал лизать шпиль.

Было похоже на то, что взрывчатку спрятали в стропилах, а это значит, у Камиллы был неплохой шанс выбраться из склепа до того, как он провалится, если она окажется достаточно быстрой. Брюсу стоило бы ругать самого себя — раньше он был внимательнее. Еще год назад он обязательно бы подумал, что Джокер захочет сделать свое появление грандиозным и неожиданным.

А сейчас в нем боролись противоречивые инстинкты. И человеческий инстинкт бежать подальше был подавлен инстинктом Бэтмена броситься в гущу событий. Теперь он точно знал, что смех в его ушах не был плодом воображения. Он был настоящим — проблемой, от которой ему не избавиться никогда.

Второй взрыв, прогремевший с южной стороны, остановил сражение между Брюсом и Бэтменом. Кажется. Он раздался совсем близко — и правда, дойдя до конца улицы и оглянувшись туда, откуда он пришел вчера, Брюс увидел зрелище пострашнее, чем то, что случилось с церковью. Не менее пяти домов были разворочены и выдраны вместе с фундаментом, а посреди дороги зияла воронка, на заполнение которой придется потратить в лучшем случае несколько недель. Ему казалось, что он видит там мертвые тела, но с такого большого расстояния сложно было сказать наверняка.

Не успел он отдышаться, как на западе раздался еще один взрыв, настолько близко, что он сбил Брюса с ног и бросил вперед — на перекресток двух дорог. Взрыв потряс кладбище, и хотя церковь не обрушилась, огонь полыхал так сильно, что скоро всё вокруг должно было оказаться в огне.

Брюс думал о Камилле, бредущей в темноте, о западном конце кладбища, которое будет разрушено, как только церковь рухнет. Он бросился назад, дезориентированный грохотом, но всё еще способный держаться на ногах. Пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то сквозь огонь, он увидел небольшое движение — седые волосы и черную сутану. Он представил ярость в глазах Камиллы, проницающую пламя, а потом асфальт затрещал, предвосхитив еще один взрыв на севере.

С жутким грохотом и треском церковь обрушилась, погребя под собой половину кладбища. Брюс оказался в окружении огня и дикого грохота. «Этому городку долго не продержаться», — подумал он.

Дорога на восток — сейчас единственно доступный путь, а это значит, там его, скорее всего, и ждет западня. У Брюса просто не было другого выхода, поэтому он взял себя в руки, представляя худшее, в то время как ноги сами несли его вперед.

Совсем скоро быстрый бег перешел в трусцу. Отбежав на безопасное от сильного жара расстояние, Брюс, тяжело дыша, рухнул на тротуар. Пульс стучал в висках, а в голове была одна единственная мысль — действительно ли он видел Камиллу в том огненном хаосе. Из центра города поднимался столб дыма. Больше ничего не взорвалось — и это само по себе уже было хорошо.

Даже сквозь звон в ушах он отчетливо слышал разносящийся в теплом весеннем воздухе смех. Брюс сжал кулаки. Он вернулся в жилую часть города, и теперь должен был быть внимательнее, приглядываясь к каждому движению в некогда идеально обустроенных палисадниках. Это нервировало. Джокер всегда атаковал из самых нелепых в своей неожиданности позиций, за исключением тех случаев, когда хотел привлечь к себе всеобщее внимание. Что, в прочем, и так всегда происходило.

Брюс ущипнул себя за переносицу. Искать рациональность в Джокере бессмысленно, но он не переставал пытаться.

Через дорогу рос куст будлеи, усыпанный пурпурными цветами. Рядом с ним Брюс заметил движение – под ветвями прятался человек.

Вокруг стало очень тихо, из-за взрыва Брюс почти оглох, он больше не слышал остаточные звуки разрушения, доносящиеся из центра города, а также птиц, уцелевших на окраинах цивилизации и вернувшихся в свои гнезда. А затем в его мир ворвался смех, разбив его на тысячи осколков. Не тот издевательский, далекий смех, преследовавший Брюса последние два дня, а гортанный, настоящий и слишком громкий.

— О, дорогой!

Брюс резко повернулся, чтобы проследить направление голоса, его желудок сжался, но в груди начала зарождаться музыка.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: глава содержит довольно жуткое убийство и подробные описания изуродованных трупов.

Джокер не постарел ни на день, его бледная кожа так же крепко обтягивала кости его худого лица. Он улыбался Брюсу карикатурно теплой, похожей на зазубренный лед, улыбкой, готовый в любой момент броситься и разорвать на части. Отсутствие губной помады сделало его похожим на какого-то беспризорника, но его волосы и глаза по-прежнему ярко зеленели, а в оскале зубов даже на расстоянии чувствовалась опасность. Он прислонился к стене дома, скрытый от солнца своей же тенью. На нем были фиолетовые брюки от костюма и такого же цвета жилет, темно-зеленая рубашка, рукава которой были закатаны, и черный галстук-бабочка. Выглядел он безупречно: ни царапины на открытой коже, ни складочки на одежде.

Одной рукой он держал за горло человека, во второй был нож — одно стремительное движение, и жизнь оборвется. Брюс посмотрел на жертву, пытающуюся высвободиться из рук похитителя, она умоляюще посмотрела на него в ответ.

«Карман».

От продумывания вариантов атаки желудок неприятно сжался. С непреклонной уверенностью готамита, столкнувшегося с худшим из своих кошмаров, Брюс понимал — у девушки практически нет шансов выжить. Он хотел извиниться перед ней, но в последний момент спохватился и перевел взгляд на Джокера.

— Отпусти ее, — голос эхом заметался среди окружающих домов, печальный и напряженный. Слова прозвучали устало, как будто Брюс уже сдался.

Джокер всё еще улыбался, но его брови нахмурились.

— Ну зачем же так, Бэтси. Давай еще разок, с чувством.

В кармане лежали два бэтаранга. Если он сумеет вскочить на ноги и достать их незаметно, тогда у него появится шанс вырубить клоуна, прежде чем тот нанесет девушке серьезное ранение. Про пистолет в рюкзаке можно забыть: времени не хватит его достать, да и расстояние между ними слишком большое, чтобы быстро преодолеть его и что-то сделать.

Скорее всего, ничего из этого не сработает. Думай, не думай, ситуацию размышлениями не решить, поэтому Брюс снова заставил себя стать Бэтменом — чувствовать, как он, думать, как он, когда всё и вся кажется выполнимым. Он поднялся с нарочитой небрежностью и воспользовался долей секунды, находясь боком к Джокеру, чтобы выхватить бэтаранг.

— Отпусти ее, — на этот раз голос прозвучал уверенно, как будто Джокера можно было заставить что-то сделать.

Как будто применение грубой силы когда-то волновало Джокера. Джокер запрокинул голову назад и рассмеялся, нож скользнул по шее Кармана — тонюсенькая струйка крови потекла на воротник девушки.

«Карман» захныкала. Внутри Брюса стала разрастаться чернота.

Смех Джокера резко оборвался, он снова стоял стройный и прямой.

— Вот это уже больше похоже на правду, любимый. А теперь, почему бы тебе не показать мне, на что ты готов, чтобы остановить меня.

Он облизал блеклые губы, прижав пальцы к порезу на шее девушки.

Иногда по ночам Джокер, казалось, был единственным, о чем Брюс мог грезить. Его смех, его улыбка, всё его существо проникали в каждый уголок кошмаров Брюса, пока не проливались на него фиолетовой краской. Он гордился своим вниманием к деталям, замечая то, что другие люди пропустили бы с первого взгляда, и он так долго смотрел на это лицо, что, будь у него хоть немного художественного таланта, он смог бы нарисовать его по памяти.

Он уже и забыл, как сильно его это поражало — то, как жестоко и дико всегда выглядел Джокер. Клоун — это больше, чем лицо, больше, чем просто человек. Он — переменчивая легенда, ставшая реальностью, сказка перед сном, в которой всё пошло наперекосяк. Брюс пожалел, что он не гниёт в чреве Готэма.

Давно не имея практики, Брюс, тем не менее, быстро справился с бэтарангом. Это был хороший бросок, Брюс уже знал об этом, как только его пальцы соскользнули с металла — бэтаранг окажется там, куда он его направил.

Но он был так сосредоточен на оружии, что промахнулся мимо Джокера. Тот был слишком быстр и всегда появлялся не вовремя. Вся эта театральность и необычное химическое оружие иногда выходят на первый план, и ты забываешь, что вообще-то он чрезвычайно силен в драке и гораздо стремительнее, чем можно предположить — от кого-то, чей образ такой смешной и неуклюжий, такого не ожидаешь.

Итак, бэтаранг пролетел по воздуху там, где за долю секунды до этого была голова Джокера. Брюс попал именно туда, куда целился, но его цель уже исчезла.

Как только Брюс закончил таращиться на пустой воздух, он понял, что Джокер не сделал ничего — он только ушел с линии полета бэтаранга, а его пальцы еще крепче сжали шею «Кармана».

— О нет, так не пойдет. Совсем не годится. Не хочешь еще разок попробовать? Ой, я знаю, сделаем из этого игру. Давай с трех попыток, — глаза Джокера злобно сверкнули, в то время как губы улыбались. «Карману», кажется, не хватало дыхания.

Брюс бросился вперед, думая, что и Джокер скорее вступит в драку, чем попытается уклониться от нее. И Брюс не был разочарован, потому что, когда он протянул руку, чтобы схватить пригоршню кислотно-зеленых волос, он не промахнулся.

— А вот это еще больше похоже на правду! — Джокер хихикнул, прежде чем взмахнуть правой рукой и рубануть ножом в направлении Брюса.

Любой другой сломал бы себе руку, вывернув ее с таким напряжением, но Джокер как ни в чем не бывало вернулся в исходное положение после того, как лезвие порезало рубашку Брюса. Брюс не жалеет разорванный хлопок, но Джокер порезал ткань в опасной близости от его подмышки, так что Брюсу пришлось отскочить назад, ругая себя за неосторожность.

Он слишком давно не тренировался. А отсутствие защиты делало всё еще хуже. Брюс был уверен — год назад он бы не отступил и сражался с Джокером на равных. Он не готов и не может сосредоточиться, чужие волосы проскользнули между его пальцев в перчатке, как вода, не оставляя ничего, кроме нескольких зеленых прядей на память о Джокере.

Бэтаранг, попытка схватить Джокера, удар Джокера ножом. Лучшая из попыток. Когда Джокер играл в игры, он не валял дурака. Прежде чем Брюс успел крикнуть, чтобы тот остановился, нож снова оказался у горла «Кармана», сильно придавив кожу. Кровь побежала по ее лицу, капая на тротуар.

Она даже не вскрикнула, только глаза расширились от шока, когда нож перерезал ей горло. Она издала ужасный булькающий звук. Джокер зашелся лающим смехом, отпихнул тело от себя, прежде чем кровь испачкала бы его костюм.

«Карман» лежала в стремительно растекающейся луже собственной крови. Ее конечности дергались, как у умирающего насекомого, Брюс понял, что ее больше нет, когда ее мышцы застыли в мрачной пародии на движение, как будто их перекосило. Чувство разочарования — ведь он не смог ее спасти — смешалось с радостью, что она не мучилась.

Нет, теперь он — одна сплошная ярость, и это чувство ему знакомо, хоть он и не испытывал его больше года. Все инстинкты, развитые за годы борьбы с уличными бандами, велели ему замахнуться максимально сильно и быстро, и он сделал это, но кулаки, как всегда, не попали в цель. Джокер увернулся и невероятно быстро ускользнул от удара, хихикая про себя, как будто это всего лишь шутка, которой один друг поделился с другим.

— Ты не должен был ее убивать! — прорычал Брюс, когда пятый удар подряд не достигнул цели.

Джокер смотрел на Брюса так, словно перед ним была самая забавная вещь, которую он когда-либо видел.

— Я никому ничего не должен, дорогой. Это как комедия. Никто не должен брать на себя ответственность, но мы все получаем гораздо больше удовольствия, когда люди это делают.

— Она была ребенком.

— А ты старый большой взрослый, — Джокер ухмыльнулся, наклонившись и избежав удара ногой в живот. Когда он выпрямился, он вытащил, словно из ниоткуда, гаечный ключ, крепко зажатый между его цепкими пальцами.

Джокер всегда был быстр. К счастью для Брюса, Бэтмен тоже.

— Если можешь увернуться от гаечного ключа, сможешь увернуться и от мяча, — пропел Джокер, швырнув инструмент Брюсу в лицо. 

Брюс способен увернуться от мяча. Гаечный ключ почти задел его плечо, но «почти» — это не худший джекпот в этой игре. Промах пробудил в нем нечто большее, чем вызванная клоуном ярость, не испытывать которую каждую минуту он давным-давно научился, даже большее, чем отвращение к спонтанному убийству подростков. Если хочешь победить в таком бою, ты должен быть по-настоящему бдительным, ты должен быть быстрее, сильнее, эффективнее. Помимо эффективности, ты должен быть готов сделать всё возможное.

Ты должен внимательно слушать всё, что говорит Джокер, и в то же время понимать, что он может болтать, что угодно, не вкладывая в слова определенный смысл. Слово «мяч» зацепило внимание Брюса.

Когда Джокер полез в карман, чтобы достать нечто, похожее на зеленый надувной мячик, Брюс уже был к этому готов. В тот момент, когда Джокер делает свой ход, он максимально уязвим, поскольку сосредоточен на том, что делает, а не на том, что происходит в окружающем его мире. Это то, что Джокер часто использует против других, делая чужие атаки брешами для собственных атак. И Брюс обожает использовать это знание против него.

Вот и сейчас Брюс увидел, как рука Джокера потянулась к карману, но к тому времени, как он заметил мяч, его пальцы были готовы сомкнуться на запястье Джокера. На этот раз его жертве не вырваться, потому что он слишком близко, лишь на долю секунды Брюсу показалось, что в его руках вместо Джокера останется одна пыль.

Безусловно, перед ним клоун-принц преступного мира, король лжецов. То, что он блокировал одну его руку, не остановит всё остальное. Как бы Брюс ни пытался с силой вывернуть его руку, кость не хрустит, и Джокер не выпускает из пальцев мяч.

Он такой гибкий, Брюс совсем позабыл об этом, удивительно похожий на карикатуру, изображающую саму жизнь. Джокеру удается сохранить равновесие, даже когда он обвивает Брюса одной ногой, фиксируя их обоих в нужном ему положении, свободной рукой хватая Брюса за шею.

Его холодные пальцы прикасаются так легко, что это скорее похоже на щекотку. Брюс держит себя в руках, но он боится щекотки, и это несколько пугает его. Это всё, что нужно было Джокеру. Ногой, удерживающей Брюса, он дергает на себя, и они оба падают на землю.

Брюс упал тяжело, прямо на Джокера.

— Это та часть истории, где мы снова ближе знакомимся друг с другом? — Джокер ворвался в личное пространство Брюса, наклонив голову так, словно собирался его поцеловать.

Всё это происходит не в первый раз. Джокер всё время так делает, то ли в качестве отвлекающего маневра, то ли просто потому, что ему это нравится. Брюс не менее четырех раз оказывался в неудобном положении, когда ему приходилось стирать помаду клоуна со своего лица. Сейчас у него нет ни малейшего желания повторять этот опыт, даже, несмотря на то, что губы Джокера не накрашены. При этом Брюсу хватило духу просто отвернуть голову, а не отодвинуться, не дать противнику возможности двигаться.

Холодные губы прижались к тому месту, где щека соприкасалась с маской. Джокер взорвался пронзительным смехом.

— Что-то не так? Я тебе больше не нравлюсь?

Брюс посмотрел вниз и увидел, что Джокер по-прежнему сжимает мяч в правой руке. В этом он одержал верх над Брюсом, и, судя по нервным ноткам в его смехе, клоун прекрасно это понимает. Вторая его рука продолжает лежать на затылке Брюса, но, если бы у нее был хоть малейший шанс обезоружить его, он давно бы уже это сделал.

Брюс схватил Джокера за волосы, ударяя головой о бетон. Он повторял удары до тех пор, пока клоун не обмяк в его руках, а его мышцы не расслабились.

За исключением руки, сжимающей мяч. Брюс не должен упускать ее из виду. Он понятия не имел, сколько времени потребуется Джокеру, чтобы прийти в себя, но если он правильно рассчитал силу удара, то у него как минимум есть две минуты, чтобы обезвредить пленника. Он огляделся в поисках чего-то, чем можно было бы его связать, и заметил знакомую пластиковую зеленую веревку для стирки в переулке, ведущем к саду за домом. Он бросился к столбу, к которому она была привязана, и сорвал ее, разбрасывая по некогда содержащейся в чистоте лужайке колышки.

Этот район казался очень благополучным. Из тех мест, которые кабельное телевидение с удовольствием принимает за Степфорд. Садовая мебель и лампы на солнечных батареях для цветочных клумб еще не потеряли свое очарование. Брюс практически представил Дика, валяющегося на диване и смотрящего передачу о подобном месте, с роботизированной домохозяйкой лет тридцати пяти на экране, улыбающейся от уха до уха и предлагающей своим гостям печенье.

Это было бы даже забавно, если бы Дик не был, скорее всего, мертв.

Кинувшись обратно к Джокеру, Брюс перевернул его на бок, чтобы связать руки за спиной. Сложные узлы способны замедлить его, но не сдержать полностью, однако эта мысль в свое время не помешала Брюсу изучить каждый трюк в справочнике бойскаутов. У него есть несколько метров веревки, а также возможность пораскинуть мозгами и откопать в памяти давно неиспользованные методы связывания.

Он привязал руки Джокера к его лодыжкам, которые затем связал между собой. Брюс осторожно затянул веревку, чтобы клоуна можно было удобно транспортировать, и чтобы при этом не нарушить кровоток в его теле. Брюс не горел желанием превратиться в сиделку клоуна в случае непредвиденной ошибки.

Убедившись, что он всё сделал правильно, Брюс вытащил из пальцев Джокера мяч. С облегчением увидел, что мяч сделан из резины и, похоже, не имел ни штыря, ни спускового крючка. Однако, выставив его на свет, он заметил жидкость, движущуюся в его центре. Если бы ему пришлось угадывать, что это, он сказал бы, что это токсин Джокера.

Тихий всхлип предупредил его о том, что Джокер начал приходить в себя. Брюс бросил мяч на дно рюкзака и перекинул его через плечо.

Теперь ему придется иметь дело с Джокером. Связанный таким способом, он не сможет идти сам, и Брюсу придется тащить его на себе. Было два варианта — нести его, как невесту, или как пожарный пострадавших из огня.

Брюс выбрал второй вариант. Он перекинул Джокера через правое плечо, ногами вперед, ягодицы клоуна оказались рядом с его ухом. Клоун недовольно замычал, но не произнес ни словно, явно не до конца придя в себя.

Брюс успел позабыть, как обманчиво легок Джокер. И всё же нести его в Готэм будет крайне неудобно. В конечном счете, он не обязан брать его с собой, он может оставить Джокера здесь, не пройдет и часа, как тот освободится. Клоун мог бы стать проблемой чужого города, играясь на руинах маленького американского городка — став частью его фольклора и сражаясь с уличными бандами везде, куда бы ни ступила его нога.

Вероятно, Джокеру это даже понравилось бы, подумал Брюс, если бы он только мог преодолеть свою одержимость Бэтменом, если бы он только мог позабыть Готэм.

Никому не под силу забыть Готэм, если город забрался к тебе под кожу. Было бы лицемерно оставить Джокера на обочине и думать, что, освободившись, он начнет новую жизнь вдали от своего родного города. Даже если не брать его с собой, он всё равно найдет дорогу домой. Пусть он лучше будет под надежным замком, чем свободный на дороге домой.

Брюс хотел уйти, но, обернувшись, с ужасом увидел «Карман», лежащую на подъездной дорожке с перерезанным горлом. Он почти забыл про нее, просто еще один мертвый ребенок в стране мертвых детей. Ее кровь собралась в лужу и сбегала вниз, собираясь в трещинах асфальта. Он заставил себя посмотреть на нее, когда проходил мимо, позволяя гневу и практичности сохраниться в нем, закалиться и стать тем, на что можно будет опереться потом. Она всё еще была теплой, мышцы не полностью окоченели. Обычный взрослый подросток, который, вероятно, просто был вынужден присоединиться к банде, псевдо-родительница, отсутствие которой сильно скажется на ее соратниках, которых она оставила позади.

Только ее не оставили, а забрали. Брюс отвел глаза, сделав шаг в сторону от потока крови, а потом вернулся на главную дорогу и направился на восток.

Одно из преимуществ сельской местности Новой Англии — это густой лес. Вдоль восточного побережья такие большие леса, как на северо-западе, не растут, однако того, что есть, вполне достаточно для укрытия. Брюс может направиться к деревьям, а затем переходить от рощи к роще. Он достаточно близко к Метрополису, поэтому дорога до Готэма, по его прикидкам, должна занять недели две.

Две недели до дома. После года, проведенного в джунглях, пустыне и бог весть где еще. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Он мечтает увидеть небоскребы, смог и бесконечный дождь, и он никогда не скрывал своей любви к этим вещам, даже зная, что выглядит странным из-за этого. 

Джокер пробормотал нечто похожее на слова. Дернул ногами, проверяя пределы своей свободы, а когда обнаружил, что двигаться может максимум на пару миллиметров, издал знакомый хихикающий звук.

Брюс проигнорировал его. Две недели до Готэма — это две недели в компании Джокера, с присутствием которого нужно просто смириться, а не усложнять себе и без того непростую задачу.

Повертевшись минут пять, Джокер устроился поудобнее, а затем вдруг рассмеялся себе под нос, достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали. Смех заставил Брюса занервничать и захотеть обернуться через плечо, чтобы увидеть, что же там такого, достойного внимания клоуна. И это несмотря на то, что самую опасную вещь на свете он уже поймал, и теперь она болталась у него за спиной. 

Они уже почти вышли из города, и Джокер опять попытался заснуть.

— Хочу узнать, ты не собираешься ее хоронить?

Брюс просто не подумал похоронить девушку, у него и на чувство вины времени не осталось. Он не похоронил ни одно мертвое тело, которое встретил по дороге на север.

— Нет.

— Хех. Ну и герой же ты, — промурлыкал Джокер. — Что же случилось? Конец света лишил тебя добродетельных принципов?

— Мир никуда не делся.

— Да, полагаю, так оно и есть. Зато твоего супер-приятеля, как там его зовут, больше с нами нет.

Сердце Брюса в очередной раз сжалось, как бывало всякий раз, когда кто-то осмеливался напомнить ему, что Кларка больше нет. Для остальных это просто констатация факта, такая же, как то, что Американские Боги уже мертвы, что-то, о чем лучше просто забыть. Надежды нации, да и всего человечества, и так зиждились на слишком шатком фундаменте, даже когда воплощение этой надежды еще ходило среди них.

— Супермен мог…

Джокер рассмеялся, и Брюс замолчал на полуслове.

— Нет.

— Ты не знаешь…

— Пожалуйста, дорогой. Я был в Метрополисе. Ты был там? — Джокер немного подождал, пока Брюс молчал. — Так я и думал. Это одна большая образцовая деревня. Образцовый город, в котором я всего лишь песчинка. Жаль, что тогда у меня не было с собой фотокамеры. Было бы забавно поиграть в такой-то песочнице. Знаешь, что еще забавно? То, что, приближаясь к городу, я всё время натыкался на эти шайки детишек, ну ты понимаешь о ком я. Они хотели разбойничать или веселиться или трахаться или что там еще делают детишки в наши дни, но через несколько миль превращались… — Джокер фыркнул, высунув язык. — В человеческий бобовый соус, многие из них. В тех местах радиация — это что-то жуткое и зловещее.

Джокер рассмеялся так громко, сильно дергаясь всем телом, что Брюсу пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Джокер вполне мог и соврать насчет своей поездки в Метрополис. Брюс не понимал, зачем Джокеру это нужно, но в прошлом его ничто не останавливало от посещения этого города. Брюс уже слышал о том, что в тех краях с радиацией настолько всё плохо, что люди просто не могут приблизиться к городу. Слушая Джокера, его почему-то не удивила мысль о том, что у клоуна настолько сильный иммунитет, что он может забраться в эпицентр и не пострадать.

Добраться до внешней окраины города с Джокером наперевес будет той еще проблемой, и дело не только в раздражающе громком хихиканье клоуна. Они попросту не смогут пройти незамеченными. Надо было срочно придумать, чем заткнуть Джокеру рот. 

Брюс был бы счастлив навсегда покинуть город и никогда не оглядываться назад, если бы Джокер не начал хохотать во всю глотку, задыхаясь, когда они пересекали границу. С одной стороны, клоун мог смеяться над чем угодно безо всякой цели. С другой, Брюс должен был посмотреть, что же вызвало подобную реакцию.

Приготовившись увидеть худшее, Брюс обернулся. Его взгляд заскользил по стене, отмечающей границу между городом и лесом, к телу, прислоненному к ней. Это была «Бейсбольная бита», в ее животе зияла дыра, в которой не было видно кишок, зато можно было разглядеть рой слетевшихся мух. Ее руки были заведены назад под странным углом, пальцы неестественным образом скрючены, а головы и вовсе не было на плечах, виднелся лишь обрубок шеи.

Брюс узнал ее по голове, лежащей на ее коленях. Ее глаза смотрели на Брюса из-под толстого слоя засохшей крови.

Тело Брюса чуть не передернулось с неистовой силой. А Джокер прямо-таки выл от смеха, рассматривая открывшееся им зрелище. Трава была приглажена в нескольких футах к северу, по другую сторону стены пятна крови отмечали путь, по которому она здесь появилась. Было ясно, что ее сюда притащили.

— Я думал, что неплохо поработал с ней в первый раз, но это… — очередной взрыв смеха оборвал речь Джокера.

Внутри Брюса всё заледенело. Вне всякого сомнения, это дело рук клоуна. В этом городе не было места для настолько масштабной войны между бандами, а «Бейсбольная бита» еще вчера вполне управлялась со своими придурками. Вряд ли ее казнили за нарушение субординации. Но также очевидно было и то, что не Джокер притащил ее сюда. Было непросто разобрать черные буквы на вывеске, повешенной над дорогой, чтобы привлечь внимание водителей ныне не существующего потока машин, но можно было различить, что слова «Добро пожаловать в Констанс» были перечеркнуты, а сообщение, написанное поверх, было написано кровью.

_Мы знаем, что ты убил ее, и мы придем за тобой._

Только сейчас Брюс вспомнил про бейсбольную биту, так некстати забытую в церкви и разлетевшуюся вместе с ней на осколки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: В этой главе есть отсылка к «Хранителям» Зака Снайдера, и ваша задача ее найти.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Переводчик ее нашел и может поделиться в комментариях, но пока решил этого не делать, вдруг вы захотите найти всё сами ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: еще больше убийств

Как только они добрались до более-менее приличного укрытия среди деревьев, Брюс решил, что Джокеру нужен кляп. Оторвав от своей футболки рукав, он засунул его клоуну в рот, завязав на затылке свободными концами ткани. Джокер по-прежнему мог смеяться, но теперь его смех звучал приглушенно. Прислоненный к дереву, он смотрел на Брюса уверенным, самодовольным взглядом.

Именно в такие моменты Джейсон с Дэмиеном твердили Брюсу, что он слишком верен своему принципу «не убивать». Но если Брюсу и раньше не хватало духу убить Джокера, несмотря на все те жуткие вещи, которые он, не переставая, творил, то вряд ли он сможет сделать это сейчас.

Однажды Тим разработал формулу, подсчитывающую, сколько человеческих жизней было бы спасено, если бы определенные суперзлодеи были бы убиты в определенные моменты своей «карьеры». Формула показывала, как они помогали замыслам своих единомышленников, а также, сколько человек могло бы родиться, если бы их родители не были бы убиты. Тим утверждал, что это всего лишь теоретическое упражнение, тренирующее его мозг, пока в Готэме всё относительно спокойно, но Брюс мог поклясться, что слышал его бормотание, наполненное цифрами, когда спустя некоторое время они пытались посадить за решетку Глиноликого.

Сам Брюс никогда не интересовался окончательными данными, полученными из этой формулы. Он не хотел знать этого тогда, не хотел и сейчас. Не потому что считал, что Джейсон с Дэмиеном не правы, а потому что, рассматривая ситуацию с их позиции, он чувствовал себя виноватым еще сильнее. Джокер убил сотни, возможно, тысячи людей, и как истинный мученик Бэтмен эмоционально был готов взвалить всю ответственность на себя, но он был слишком рационален, чтобы понимать, что притворяться нет смысла – его непосредственной вины в том, что делал Джокер, никогда не было.

Джокер заслуживал того, чтобы его поставили на колени и убили, но ему всегда удавалось удержаться на ногах. Кляп во рту почти полностью стер ухмылку с его лица, а отсутствие помады на губах сделало его рот похожим на огромную зияющую дыру. Спереди его рубашка была смята в том месте, где он лежал на плече Брюса, но в остальном он выглядел по-прежнему презентабельно. Неприятности стекают с него, как с гуся вода, они подчиняются ему, он сам – начало всех неприятностей. Забавный маленький парадокс, который, без сомнения, нравится этому клоуну. Брюс близко и никуда не торопится, он заметил, что волосы Джокера стали длиннее, чем были, когда они в последний раз дрались в Готэме, а под глазами у него залегли тени усталости – неглубокие, но всё же заметные.

Неужели в мире есть что-то такое, что утомило Джокера? Брюс видел, как он смеялся, когда прямо на его теле сгорала одежда, когда Брюс толкал его прямо под машины, зная, что он тут же сбежит и с ним ничего не случится. Брюс жил с мыслью, что Джокера ничто не способно поколебать, и у него никогда не было повода пересматривать эту свою убежденность.

За прошедший день Джокер убил детей. Если у него и была какая-то душещипательная история, она могла подождать.

Брюс должен был решить, что он будет делать с ним дальше, как во время стоянки, так и по дороге в Готэм. Сейчас же ему просто хотелось его ударить. Связанный по рукам и ногам Джокер выглядел не так, как всегда, к тому же он был слишком близко, смеющийся сквозь кусок ткани. Он смотрел на него снизу вверх тем самым взглядом, для которого Брюс столько лет пытался подобрать описание, которое не подразумевало бы романтической влюбленности. Самый лучший вариант, который ему удалось подобрать – это «кислотный», но он слишком часто бывал в ситуациях, когда Джокер держал мензурки с кислотой над его головой и шептал ему сладкие пустяки о боли растворяющейся плоти и перерождении, чтобы этот вариант мог ему понравиться.

Джокер с интересом наблюдал за появлением тени замешательства на лице Брюса, а потом рассмеялся так сильно и так громко, что ему пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы отдышаться через ткань импровизированного кляпа.

Это был идеальный момент, чтобы обыскать связанного клоуна. Нужно было убедиться, что при нем не осталось ничего опасного, такого же, как наполненный жидкостью надувной мячик. Присев перед ним на корточки, Брюс начал ощупывать его карманы, в это время клоун реагировал и вел себя так, словно он боится щекотки, дергаясь так сильно, что, когда Брюс ощупывал его бока в поисках оружия, Джокер потерял равновесие и завалился на землю.

Если бы у Джокера не было кляпа во рту, он непременно болтал бы ужасные вещи. Брюс старался не думать о том, что именно клоун мог бы ему говорить, обо всех этих намеках на то, что их отношения не такие уж и «профессиональные», о том, что Джокер всегда врывается в его личное пространство в самые неудобные моменты. Он засунул руки в карманы брюк Джокера и вытащил оттуда опасную бритву и колоду игральных карт.

Прощупывая задницу Джокера – Брюс старался это сделать как можно сдержаннее и расчетливее – он допустил ошибку, посмотрев в лицо пленника. Клоун многозначительно шевелил бровями, елозя в своих оковах так, как будто пытался притиснуться как можно ближе к Брюсу. Ему и говорить ничего не нужно было.

\- Прекрати это, - рявкнул Брюс, словно его слова могли на что-либо повлиять. Джокер издал сдавленный взвизг, который сошел бы за скрежещущее хихиканье, если бы не кляп во рту, и продолжил ерзать задом, ища контакт с Брюсом.

Когда обыск закончился, Брюс облегченно вздохнул и посмотрел на добычу – складной нож, карты, полоску жвачки, почти наверняка пропитанную какими-нибудь химикатами. Отправив всё это на дно рюкзака, Брюс решил, что сожжет жвачку при первой же возможности.

Притворившись расстроенным из-за отобранных игрушек, Джокер смотрел на Брюса глазами, полными комично преувеличенных страданий, сквозь которые прорывался смех.

«Чтобы устроить хаос, тебе подручные средства не нужны», - пробормотал Брюс. Он сначала вернул Джокера в сидячее положение, а затем закинул себе на плечо. Оценив местоположение солнца на небосклоне, начал двигаться на север. Еще три дня пути в этом направлении, и он сможет повернуть на восток.

Идти пешком и так довольно тяжело, но еще тяжелее, когда на твоем плече болтается дополнительный вес. С каждым шагом, по ощущениям Брюса, Джокер набирал килограммы, но это была всего лишь мышечная усталость, настигающая его с каждым новым шагом, так что скоро, кроме обычных мыслей, в голову полезли воображаемые картинки о том, что Джокер идет в Готэм сам, но на поводке. Впереди их ждал целый день и еще несколько часов после заката. День казался Брюсу бесконечным. Шум работающей сушилки для белья, запах кофе. Как будто всё это случилось не с ним, а с кем-то другим и в другой жизни. Как будто не он проснулся в церкви сегодня утром.

Воспоминания превращались в пепел и обугленный асфальт, полупрозрачная фигура Камиллы исчезала в дыму. Мысли о ней навели его на мысли об Альфреде, когда Брюс спускался со скользкого склона. О Дике, Джейсоне, Барбаре, Тиме, Кейт, Кэсси, Стефани, Харпер, Люке, Жан-Поле, Хелене, Дюке… Воспоминания – это одно, домыслы – совсем другое, и они слишком много для него значили. Он продолжал убеждать себя в том, что хотя бы один из них мог пережить радиацию, но, только начав думать об этом, сразу же задавался вопросом, кто именно это мог быть. К сожалению, вряд ли этим человеком был Альфред, Дик, Барбара или Кейт. Они были слишком взрослыми, чтобы сопротивляться влиянию радиации.

Джокер промычал нечто неразборчивое, и Брюс очнулся от мечтаний, обнаружив, что они подошли к краю рощи. Он огляделся, временно потеряв чувство пространства и того, где они находятся. Посмотрев назад, он различил тропинку, ведущую в лес, по которой они из него пришли, вдалеке по-прежнему поднимался над Констансом дым. Пройдет несколько дней, прежде чем огонь догорит, а пепел полностью осядет. Брюс думал о том, что станет с теми детьми из уличной банды, которые потеряли своего лидера.

Он нырнул обратно под кроны деревьев и увидел символы S, нарисованные на каждом втором стволе. Ему это не понравилось. Но еще меньше ему нравилось то, что Джокер напрягался в своих путах, пытаясь рассмотреть символы, мешая Брюсу сохранять равновесие.

\- Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, - сказал Брюс скорее самому себе, чем ему.

Он двигался вперед, гадая, как далеко протянется линия деревьев, пока не наткнулся на импровизированный лагерь.

Возможно, «лагерь» было слишком громким словом для того, что он увидел. Это было довольно скромное маленькое укрытие, сконструированное из веток, а рядом – почерневший кусок земли, где однажды горел костер. Похоже, здесь какое-то время никто не жил. Присев на корточки, Брюс заглянул в укрытие, но не обнаружил там ничего – ни припасов, ни каких-либо личных вещей.

Джокер недовольно промычал: ему было неудобно лежать на плече под таким углом. Брюс не двигался целых тридцать секунд, просто чтобы досадить ему, а затем поднялся на ноги с несвойственной ему неуклюжестью. Он искренне старался не радоваться ворчанию клоуна, ведь неудобство, которое он ему доставил, было наименьшим из всего, что клоун, честно говоря, заслуживал.

Когда из-за деревьев послышался приближающийся звук, они оба замерли, стараясь оставаться невидимыми. Укрытие могло какое-то время защищать их от чужих глаз, к тому же дети не были невидимками.

Бэтмен знал, как сохранять тишину и использовать тени в качестве маскировки. Брюс покинул лагерь, продвигаясь дальше в лес, осторожно обходя сухие ветки и стараясь ступать как можно мягче. Идти с Джокером на плече было по-прежнему неудобно. Брюс остановился. Он больше не слышал преследователей, сделав вывод, что им либо удалось оторваться от них, либо дети сменили тактику. Как бы там ни было, он не верил в то, что эти детишки запросто отступятся. Угрозы не пишут кровью, если не могут их выполнить.

От следующего участка леса их отделяло всего несколько миль, пейзаж здесь был похож на лоскутное одеяло, простирающееся до самого горизонта. Живые изгороди, обрамляющие поля, представляли собой сплошные линии, зато посевы окончательно одичали. В основном здесь растили кукурузу, новые побеги только пробивались среди стеблей, которые так и не собрали прошлой осенью. Тщательно прополотые линии прерывались разлетевшимися семенами и старыми стеблями, согнувшимися под собственным весом, а вверх по холму уже пробирались некоторые из них. Через несколько лет они встретятся с деревьями, и граница между лесом и агрокультурой навсегда исчезнет.

На юге люди продолжали заниматься сельским хозяйством, там, где радиация не уничтожила полностью взрослое население, в отличие от северо-востока, где это, к сожалению, произошло. Брюс задумался. Камилле, чтобы добраться до церкви, потребовалось проехать, по крайней мере, сотню миль на север или восток. Получается, единственным человеком старше двадцати пяти лет, выжившим в сильнейшей радиоактивной зоне, был Джокер.

По полям были разбросаны фермерские дома, сверкающие в лучах послеполуденного солнца, на подъездных дорожках стояли брошенные машины. Дома выглядели заманчиво, потому что фермеры по обыкновению делают большие запасы, обычно маринуя овощи, в любом случае, такие находки могли бы стать отличным дополнением к диете из консервированных овощей. Проблема заключалась в том, что фермерские дома обычно строились на века. В таких местах многие с радостью построили бы дом и зажили спокойной жизнью. Вот почему Брюс даже не сомневался в том, что местные жители заняли их в первую очередь. Если бы с ним не было Джокера, он, вероятно, решился бы на налет, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах следовало признать, что их наверняка атакуют. Возможно, после возвращения в Готэм, Брюс сможет вернуться сюда и обыскать фермерские дома в поисках оставшихся припасов. Он даже сможет открыть собственную ферму в Харлоу-парке; ему представились аккуратные ряды моркови, поднимающейся на горизонте в небо и сражающейся со страшным загрязнением, длящимся десятилетие. Воображаемая картина была настолько странной, что Брюс разразился похожим на лай смехом, о чем тут же пожалел, потому что Джокер задергался на его плече, захлебываясь ответным хихиканьем.

\- Тихо! – выругался Брюс, игнорируя неразборчивый ответ Джокера, подозрительно похожий на слово «лицемер».

По другую сторону фермерской земли, чуть в стороне от следующего участка леса, на фоне разрастающейся зелени просматривалось небольшое строение. Его трудно было оценить на таком расстоянии, но на ферму постройки похожи не были, зато приметная и необычная архитектура могла послужить отличным ориентиром. Брюс запомнил местоположение строения относительно окружающих его полей и только потом начал спускаться с холма.

Из-за неровных линий посевов и довольно большого веса Джокера переход через поле оказался более трудной задачей, чем Брюс ожидал. К тому же, кукурузные стебли были очень толстыми, их невозможно было просто взять и примять ногой, как можно было поступить с тем же рапсом или ячменем. Кукуруза достаточно высокое растение, чтобы быть отличным укрытием, но через нее тяжело пробираться, так что любой преследователь, у кого в преимуществах великолепный обзор, сможет отследить их по движению стеблей.

Джокер больше не смеялся, его смех превратился в сдавленное ворчание, которое вместе с периодическими подергиваниями говорило о том, что стебли кукурузы хлещут его по лицу. Это было небольшим утешением для Бэтмена, но вскоре шелест кукурузы позади них стал заглушать его собственные шаги.

\- Они преследуют нас? – спросил Брюс, как будто Джокер мог ему ответить. Клоун качнулся вперед, изображая кивок. Когда Брюс остановился, он отчетливо различил звук шагов сквозь листву.

Раздался треск, обычно случающийся при ударе стеблей о голое тело, сопровождаемый взвизгом, который не принадлежал Джокеру. Брюс двинулся дальше, отталкивая кукурузу в разные стороны и игнорируя приглушенные протесты Джокера, ставшего получать еще более сильные удары. Брюс воображал, что в руках у него мачете или, по крайне мере, нож, в реальности лежащий на дне рюкзака.

Или бейсбольная бита, которую он зачем-то оставил в церкви.

Они подошли к первой живой изгороди, и Брюсу пришлось пересмотреть свою стратегию. Он увидел несколько дырок в нижней части кустов, сделанных детьми специально для себя. Но он был слишком большим, чтобы пролезть в них, даже не смотря на то, что скинул в весе в сравнении с прошлым годом. Изгородь почти доставала ему до подбородка, так что перепрыгнуть через нее также не представлялось возможным, поэтому он бесцеремонно закинул Джокера на изгородь, вскарабкался на нее и перебрался на другую сторону. Как только его ноги коснулись земли, он забросил своего подопечного обратно на плечо и продолжил идти вперед. Когда он оглянулся, ему показалось, что он видит, как движется кукуруза.

« _Чего ты так боишься?_ – спрашивал самого себя Брюс, пробираясь через кукурузу так быстро, как только мог. Неужели это говорит бесстрашный Бэтмен, привыкший иметь дело с куда более страшными вещами? – _Они ведь всего лишь дети_ ».

Но они не были просто детьми, они – последнее, что осталось от человечества, они родились в эпоху апокалипсиса и выжили. У них отобрали всё, что было им дорого, и ярость сделала их сильными и непреклонными.

Но что действительно было опасно, так это то, что Брюс по-прежнему видел в них детей. Он видел перед собой Дэмиена, Кэсси и Дюка, вспоминал, каким маленьким был Дик, когда впервые пришел в его поместье. Брюс просто не мог бить этих детей до потери пульса.

« _В городе ты им здорово врезал_ », - напомнил он самому себе. Брюс стиснул зубы. «Карман» и «Бейсбольная бита» были взрослыми подростками, а дети, попавшие под горячую руку, несчастным случаем. В тот раз он смог утихомирить их, но вряд ли ему удастся так же легко остановить их ярость сейчас – двух потерявших сознание генералов будет недостаточно, чтобы они передумали мстить Джокеру.

Брюс медленно, но верно пробирался через кукурузу, которая сменялась живыми изгородями, через которые приходилось перелезать. Внизу каждой изгороди были дырки, интересно, было ли это дело рук детей из Констанса или тех, кто сейчас жил в фермерских домах. А может, они считали себя одним могучим племенем, живя в том месте, где город и поле сливались в идеальном сосуществовании.

Брюс потерял счет изгородям, через которые они перебирались. Прошло некоторое время прежде, чем он решил проверить своего пленника. Он забросил Джокера на гребень следующей изгороди, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его и увидеть, где кукуруза поцарапала его кожу. Он был почти уверен, что все царапины и порезы заживут к ночи.

Несмотря на это, Джокер выглядел разъяренным. Его глаза опасно горели, а зубы яростно сжимали рукав рубашки. Чудесным образом его одежда не порвалась, зато в волосах было полным полно листьев и сухой грязи, а галстук-бабочка развязался.

Могло быть и хуже.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Брюс, подавляя желание улыбнуться.

Джокер кивнул напряженным, судорожным движением. Брюс перемахнул через изгородь, и они продолжили свой путь.

По расположению солнца Брюс предположил, что прошло около трех часов с тех пор, как они вышли из-под защиты деревьев. Он двигался максимально быстро, но потерял направление, которое первоначально наметил, поэтому испытал огромное облегчение, когда, перебравшись через изгородь, оказался на дороге, ведущей к дому.

Дом не был фермерским. За спиной слышался шорох детей, пробирающихся сквозь кукурузу, но он мог различить его только потому, что вокруг стояла поразительная тишина: животные звуки, присущие сельской жизни, здесь почти отсутствовали. Преследователи догоняли их, но у Брюса всё еще было время подготовиться.

Брюс побежал трусцой, наслаждаясь ощущением ровного асфальта под ногами. Он поступил правильно, выбрав это направление. Неподалеку от дома стояла машина, которую разобрали на полезные запчасти, амбаров и тракторов рядом не было. Это был обычный жилой дом. Готэмиты из среднего класса мечтали о таком, зато высший класс посмотрел бы на такой дом с презрением. Через главный вход Брюс прошел в сад за домом. Когда он оглянулся, то заметил фигуру, вылезающую из живой изгороди на дорогу. Дети были ближе, чем он ожидал, и они знали, что он направляется сюда.

Сад был большим и простирался до самого леса. Как и всё остальное, за чем когда-то тщательно ухаживали, этот сад зарос, на клумбах яркими пятнами цвели растения, похожие на картофель и лук. Брюс слышал, как перекликаются дети, договариваясь об атаке. Нужно было решать, что делать с Джокером. Прежде всего, они преследовали именно его, и Брюсу нужно было придумать, как бороться с ними, не причиняя им серьезного вреда. В центре одной из цветочных клумб стояла гипсовая статуя Давида. Брюс бросил Джокера прямо на клумбу, протянув веревку сквозь ажурную решетку к фигуре Давида и привязав к ней своего пленника.

\- Просто побудь здесь и не создавай проблем, - сказал ему Брюс.

Джокер выглядел растрепанным, его волосы были взъерошены, а кожа посинела, в глазах по-прежнему чувствовалась опасность, несмотря на все его попытки улыбаться даже с кляпом во рту. Он начал смеяться в тот момент, когда шум, издаваемый детьми, достиг апогея, прежде чем резко смолкнуть.

Из-за угла дома еще не показался первый мальчишка, а во внутренностях Брюса уже свилось в клубок неприятное предчувствие, что всё пройдет по максимально ужасному сценарию. Мальчишке было около двенадцати лет. Мягкие черты лица, прямая спина. Он смотрел на Брюса сверху вниз с поразительной уверенностью во взгляде, шагая вперед, пока расстояние между ними не сократилось до двух метров.

\- Я… - начал Брюс, почти сразу поняв, что ему нечего сказать.

Мальчик нахмурился.

\- Мы сказали, что придем за ним, и мы пришли, - бросил он взгляд на Джокера, который изо всех сил пытался отдышаться сквозь кляп, давясь от смеха. – Отдай клоуна нам, и мы позволим тебе уйти.

Брюс покачал головой:

\- Боюсь, я не смогу этого допустить.

\- Вчера ты отдал нам воду и еду, ты заслужил услугу. Мы предлагаем тебе свободу.

\- Я не могу согласиться, - Брюс кивнул в сторону Джокера. – От него одни неприятности. Я знаю, что он ранил твоего друга, но будет лучше, если он останется со мной.

\- Если бы это было правдой, ты бы давно убил его.

Бессмысленно цитировать свои же слова о непростительности хладнокровного убийства, и Брюс промолчал. В полной тишине он слышал перешептывание детей и печальный голубиный крик, далекий и до боли нормальный.

Мальчик сделал шаг вперед.

\- Если ты не отдашь его нам, мы сами его заберем.

\- Нет, не заберете, - вздохнул Брюс, приняв оборонительную стойку и приготовившись к первому удару.

\- Ну что ж.

Из пустынного сад мгновенно сделался неуютно многолюдным. У Брюса не было времени подмечать места, откуда появлялись дети, ему казалось, что они вырастали из-под земли, словно маргаритки. Двадцать ребятишек стремительно выскочили на лужайку, и желудок Брюса сжался при мысли, что ему придется всех их сбить с ног.

Первый мальчишка бросился на Брюса, целясь ему в живот. Он был слабеньким, и при других обстоятельствах над его самомнением можно было бы посмеяться. Брюс оттащил его за шиворот назад, ударив свободной рукой: мальчишка потерял сознание.

После первого удара стало легче. Нечто животное внутри взяло над ним верх – больше не нужно было много думать о своих движениях. Брюс вырубил девчонку-подростка прежде, чем она успела коснуться его, а дальше – удар за ударом стал самозабвенно вырубать нападающих. Всё могло быть гораздо хуже, но он не только не испытывал почти никаких чувств, колотя детей одного за другим, но и сам бой не был сложным. Они наступали медленно, и там, где им следовало применить свой вес, не делали этого. Снова ему хотелось остановить драку, подкорректировать их боевые позы и только после этого продолжить бой.

Долго фантазировать о тренировках с этими детьми он не стал. Драка не была сложной, но она отвлекла его внимание от Джокера. Брюс не заметил, что клоун частично освободился от пут, пока не поднял глаза и не увидел его, стоящего посреди клумбы.

Сердце Брюса упало. Он не успел крикнуть, не успел предупредить в тот момент, когда Джокер резко развернулся со статуей в руках, всё еще привязанный к ней – и статуя оказалась в опасной близости от лица девочки. Раздался тошнотворный хруст, после которого стало оглушительно тихо. Кровь хлынула по щекам девочки, ее глаза остекленели, а потом она рухнула на землю. Вот так и закончился бой.

Не нужно быть доктором, чтобы понять, что она умерла. Брюс видел, как дети выскакивали к своим павшим друзьям, словно из ниоткуда, чтобы поднять их и оттащить в сторону, в то время как он сам в ярости бросился на Джокера. Еще немного и его глаза полыхнули бы огнем.

Нос Джокера сломался с восхитительным треском, и кровь, капающая из него, идеально сочеталась с царапинами, усеивающими его лицо. На ум пришли страшные, ужасные слова, которые ему хотелось сказать Джокеру, они не напугали бы клоуна, но Брюс смог бы почувствовать себя чуточку лучше, если бы только смог выдавить их из себя.

Несмотря на кляп и полный рот крови, Джокер скалился Брюсу в лицо. Похоже, Джокер даже не обратил внимания на сломанный нос, и Брюс ударил его снова, чувствуя, как под кулаком осколки костей столкнулись друг с другом. Ему даже не хотелось сопротивляться больному, омерзительному удовольствию, которое он испытывал при взгляде на кровавые пятна на своих черных перчатках.

Джокер охнул от боли, он по-прежнему улыбался, но выглядел ошеломленным. Он был в сознании, хотя и обмяк, когда Брюс обхватил его сзади за шею и, словно тряпичную куклу, потащил через лужайку.

Тяжело дыша от гнева и усталости, Брюс шел, видя перед глазами образ падающей на землю девочки. Он был недостаточно быстр или даже – недостаточно умен. Он недостаточно внимательно следил за Джокером. Как и во многих других случаях со смертельным исходом, он не был виноват в чужой смерти, но он должен был взять ответственность на себя, потому что, кроме него, больше некому.

Несмотря на то, что Брюс с трудом тащил Джокера на себе полдня, сейчас клоун казался ему нелепо легким, почти ничего не весящим, так что Брюс даже не сразу заметил статую в его руках. Он обратил на нее внимание только тогда, когда они прошли половину сада. Брюс остановился, чтобы выбить ее из рук Джокера, но он не смог заставить себя посмотреть на то, как она катится обратно в сад. И он совсем не хотел знать, есть ли красные пятна на руках Давида.

Он должен был остановиться, чтобы выкопать овощи, растущие на грядках, но приготовить картошку без огня очень трудно, а лук отвратителен сам по себе. Еще лучше было бы повернуть назад и вернуться в дом, обыскать его на предмет полезных вещей, которые можно взять с собой, но он не смог даже оглянуться. Он увидел кусок брезента рядом с теплицей, в которой было больше бесплодных кустов помидоров, чем стекла. Впрочем, он может пригодиться. Брюс подхватил его свободной рукой, прежде чем направиться к деревьям, стараясь изо всех сил не обращать внимания на смех Джокера, которого он волок за собой по траве.


	6. Chapter 6

Брюс с трудом тащил Джокера по неровной лесной подстилке, подстегиваемый одним чувством: Джокер заслужил это мучение. Это наказание было бы куда более успешным, если бы клоун обращал на него хоть сколько-то внимания, но всё, чего Брюс добился – это еще больше дыр на его костюме. Зато стресс, накопившийся в плечах, постепенно уходил, так что это всё же было не зря.

Надо признать, очень неудобно идти по земле, густо покрытой разлагающимся слоем растительности. Брюс всё отдал бы за то, чтобы оказаться в родном городе с его четкой, понятной планировкой. Природа – это воплощение хаоса, безусловно, и в нем при необходимости можно разобраться, но вдали от Готэма Брюс, несмотря ни на что, чувствовал себя не в своей стихии. Да уж, ирония судьбы. И Стефани, и Тим много времени проводили в интернете, с помощью интерактивных тестов выбирая себе то дом в Хогвартсе, то личного демона, или читая статьи о знаках Зодиака. Тема стихий была их любимой, и они уверяли Брюса, что Бэтмен – это земля.

Как бы ни грела сердце мысль, что Джокер сейчас испытывает на себе все прелести лесного мусора, царапающего его мягкие части тела острыми ветками, в конце концов, тащить его стало невыносимо. Брюс остановился, чтобы связать клоуна, делая узел за узлом, максимально туго, максимально прочно. Джокер смотрел на него пронзительным, неулыбающимся взглядом. В убывающем сумеречном свете по коже Джокера скользили серые тени, а кровь, заливающая нижнюю часть его лица и верх рубашки, казалась черной. Его нос превратился в бесформенное месиво, хотя, вероятно, через несколько дней от травмы не останется ни следа. В крови Джокера не было найдено исцеляющих элементов, во всяком случае, долгие годы тестов и тщательного наблюдения за клоуном ничего такого не показали. Джокер не избавлялся от травм, а скорее наоборот – прибавлял их в соответствии со своим неким замыслом. Брюс видел, как за пару недель сломанная нога клоуна срасталась, и в то же время Джокер не раз позволял своим открытым ранам гноиться месяцами. 

Брюс закинул Джокера обратно к себе на плечо и продолжил путь через лес. Он не знал, как далеко тот простирается, оставалось лишь надеяться, что им удастся остаться под древесной сенью хотя бы эту ночь и большую часть следующего дня. Оставив детей из Констанса позади, он надеялся никогда с ними больше не пересекаться. Несколько дней без происшествий, и он сможет выдохнуть, оказавшись в безопасности.

Если бы Брюс отдал Джокера детям, он уже был бы в безопасности. Он думал о непохороненной Бейсбольной Бите, о девушке в саду, упавшей на землю с расколотым черепом, прокручивая в голове деталь за деталью во всех кровавых подробностях. Он должен был убедить себя, что, несмотря на виновность Джокера, ничто из произошедшего не лишило его права на продолжение своего жалкого существования.

Яростно вцепившись, Брюс сжал ноги Джокера так сильно, что клоун дернулся и чуть ли не подпрыгнул на его плече. Брюс мог отдать его детям, отойти в сторону, дав им попробовать убить его, но он знал, чем всё закончится – их самих разорвут на части.

Он не знал, что было бы хуже: позволить детям стать убийцами или лишить их возможности отомстить.

Ночной режим маски, тщательно восстановленный технически подкованным сыном фермера в Техасе, отлично работал в последние несколько месяцев. Брюс активировал его, как только солнце село за горизонт, и уже через пять минут заметил пару глаз, светящихся инфракрасным светом среди деревьев. Он приготовился к атаке, но в это время из лесной чащи ему навстречу вышла лиса, худющая, но вполне себе живая. Она посмотрела на него скорее любопытным, чем испуганным взглядом, и Брюс испытал странное желание покормить ее. «Неужели всё не так уж и плохо и есть надежда, раз хищник сумел выжить так близко от Метрополиса», – подумал он.

Лиса быстро потеряла к нему интерес и побежала дальше. Глядя ей вслед, Брюс не смог сдержать улыбки. 

Он подумал о кормлении диких животных, а потом внезапно о Джокере. Брюс понятия не имел, как часто Джокер нуждается в еде. Врачи в Аркхэме годами рвали на себе волосы, пытаясь поддерживать его вес на грани нормы, не говоря уже о борьбе с хроническим недоеданием, начиная с кормления жирной пищей и до строго регулируемых пробиотических диет, однако ничего не помогало. Джокер всегда сбегал из Аркхэма куда более худым, чем попадал туда.

Даже здесь на деревьях Брюс видел символы S. Вряд ли это было поветрием Констанса: вездесущие символы были разбросаны на многие мили вокруг, во всех направлениях, без намека на границы между территориями.

После наступления темноты гораздо легче потерять счет времени и можно идти, пока хватает сил. Усталость давила на Брюса, усугубляемая стрессом и весом, который ему приходилось нести. Но он, стиснув зубы, шел вперед. Чем дольше он сможет игнорировать мысль о том, что делать с Джокером, пока ему самому нужно будет поспать, тем лучше, сейчас же он просто двигался через лес на автопилоте. Он не думал ни о направлении, ни о том, что теперь с заклятым врагом на плече он не сможет быстро и надежно спрятаться, он вообще ни о чем не думал. Иногда лучшее, чего он мог добиться от самого себя – это покой, приходящий после того, как мозг расслабится, обычно этому способствовало повторение одних и тех же физических упражнений. Такое не раз случалось с ним и в Готэме, это были дни, когда Брюс долго не мог заснуть, несмотря на все уговоры Альфреда пойти поспать. В эти моменты он обычно чистил свое снаряжение.

Это занятие расслабляло его, и вместе с тем оно было очень важным. Когда семья собиралась вместе, они либо работали, либо делали вид, что не думают о работе. Одно из самых счастливых, хотя и не самых спокойных воспоминаний - это воскресное жаркое, которое Альфред готовил еженедельно, настолько потрясающе вкусное, что даже Джейсон приходил на него время от времени. В тяжелые времена они брали тарелки с собой в пещеру и обсуждали стратегию за йоркширским пудингом.

Шум вывел Брюса из оцепенения, низкий рокот, прозвучавший настолько близко, что его невозможно было проигнорировать. Он немедленно осмотрелся, думая о том, кто в дикой природе мог издавать такой шум, и пришел к выводу, что в этих местах вполне мог выжить медведь. Брюс остановился, напрягая слух, чтобы уловить хоть какой-нибудь шорох в подлеске. Ночное зрение как назло ничего не показывало.

Громогласное рычание повторилось снова, Брюсу даже показалось, что оно у него прямо за спиной, так близко, что можно почувствовать движение воздуха. Он развернулся на триста шестьдесят градусов, ища во тьме глаза.

Ничего. В следующий раз, когда звук эхом отразился от деревьев, ему почудилось, что его источник находится прямо у него на плече. Он поднял голову, пытаясь разглядеть спящих на ветвях медведей, искренне надеясь, что это всё же храп, а не что-то иное.

Храп. Ну конечно же. Брюс не знал, смеяться ему или укорять себя за недогадливость. И снова звук разнесся по лесу, ритмичный и глубокий.

Джокер. Брюс даже не подумал о том, что клоуну тоже нужен сон. В Готэме Брюс так и не привык полноценно получать что-то столь приземленное, как настоящий отдых.

Образ Джокера, свернувшегося калачиком на полу речного склада с пиджаком, свернутым и засунутым под голову в качестве подушки, напросился сам собой. В его воображении даже во сне этот человек улыбался, словно кровожадный ребенок. Может быть, сейчас самое время поспать и ему самому.

Поскольку Джокер спит, у Брюса будет меньше причин беспокоиться о том, что может случиться во время его собственного сна. Брюс прошел еще немного вперед, пока не нашел дерево с достаточно большими корнями, чтобы можно было укрыться среди них, опустил Джокера на землю, с некоторым изумлением отмечая, как клоун напрягается в путах, пытаясь принять позу эмбриона.

Проблема в том, что Джокер всё еще храпит. Может быть, он делает это всегда, а возможно, всё дело в кляпе, мешающем ему нормально дышать, и Брюс задумался, вытаскивать кляп изо рта или нет. Если он это сделает, Джокер будет волен производить столько шума, сколько ему захочется, когда он проснется; если же нет – храпеть он не перестанет. Честно говоря, Брюс слишком устал, чтобы обращать внимание на звук, но Джокер храпит слишком громко, чтобы раскрыть их временное прибежище и привлечь незваных гостей.

Итак, Брюс решил, что он должен вытащить кляп, но как это сделать, не разбудив клоуна? Непростая задачка. Если вдуматься, в этом весь Джокер: заснуть, пока его тащат через лес, и проснуться от простого прикосновения к волосам под неправильным углом, словно клоун герой извращенного пересказа «Принцессы на горошине».

Сначала Брюс стянул с себя перчатки, они были тяжелыми и прохладными на ощупь. Затем прощупал узлы на затылке Джокера, вспоминая, в каком порядке делал их. Самое сложное – это найти финальный узел. Как только он его найдет, ему придется вернуться в начало и постепенно, распутывая нити и ослабляя узлы, развязывать кляп. После освобождения от первых узлов, веревка на лице Джокера ослабла, оставив после себя перекрестные полосы на его щеках.

Петля за петлей, линия за линией. Развязывание узлов расслабляет, просто еще одно физическое упражнение, во время которого можно ни о чем не думать. Тело поддерживает тонус, а разум остается пустым. Волосы Джокера очень мягкие, как будто он украл последний кондиционер, когда начались повсеместные грабежи. Как только с веревкой было покончено, Брюс позволил себе провести рукой по этим зеленым локонам, только по одному – маленькая личная слабость, которой можно было поддаться.

Вытащить кляп изо рта Джокера было самой сложной частью задуманного. Возможно, утром ткань еще была более-менее чистой, но сейчас на ней засохла слюна, пыль с кукурузных полей и очень много крови. По миллиметру Брюс вытаскивал ее изо рта, наблюдая, как постепенно расслабляются губы Джокера.

В ночном видении всё выглядит зеленым, и отсутствие классической помады на губах Джокера становится еще более заметным. Даже в Аркхэме он всегда находил какую-нибудь косметику, и неважно, что это не всегда был красный цвет, он всё равно никогда не выглядел в лечебнице настолько странным и как будто бы голым, как сейчас. Как-то раз прошел месяц с его третьего пребывания в Аркхэме, но всё, что он сумел достать, это карандаш для бровей. В те дни губы Джокера были тусклого коричневого цвета, пока эта штука не закончилась.

Персонал так и не смог найти, где Джокер прятал свою косметику. По крайней мере, так они говорили Брюсу Уэйну на совете директоров. Он и представить себе не мог, что рыться в вещах человека, известного своей уникальной способностью превращать детские игрушки в орудия для убийства, когда-либо станет столь популярным занятием.

Зубы Джокера стиснули кончик кляпа как раз в тот момент, когда Брюс попытался вытащить его изо рта. Брюс просунул руку под голову Джокера, наклоняя его шею так, чтобы челюсть открылась, и ткань можно было беспрепятственно удалить. Тряпка в его руке даже в зеленом свете выглядела грязной. Если утром он снова захочет завязать рот Джокеру, ему придется использовать в качестве кляпа что-нибудь другое. Сложная задача, если не хочешь портить свою толстовку, а надетую футболку тем более трогать нельзя: кажется, она держится до сих пор только на одном лишь честном слове.

Прежде чем он успел убрать руку, Джокер пошевелился во сне. Не проснувшись, он склонился к Брюсу, уткнувшись в его руку и счастливо вздохнув. Спящий Джокер не улыбался широко; его лицо было расслаблено, брови слегка сдвинуты, а улыбка превратилась в нечто тревожно-нормальное. Никогда еще Брюс не видел его таким обычным, просто человек со сломанным носом, спящий на лесной подстилке. Единственное, что выдавало его личность – это неестественная бледность кожи.

Его нос уже начал выпрямляться, чего Брюс и ожидал. С момента дневной бойни прошло много времени, и теперь Брюс думал о том, что уже утром он почувствует себя достаточно виноватым, чтобы захотеть стереть с лица Джокера запекшуюся кровь.

Сейчас же Брюс был слишком измучен, и хотя Джокер всё еще тяжело дышал, он, по крайней мере, больше не храпел. Брюс развернул брезент, взятый из сада, завернулся в него, устраиваясь между корней, напротив Джокера. Брезент – холодный материал, и спать в нем будет холодно.

Воспоминания о том, в каком восхитительном тепле он проснулся сегодня утром, укрытый одеялами и проспавший, пришли сами собой. Брюс попытался проигнорировать их, но не смог. Не думать об этом было просто невозможно. На фоне воспоминаний брезент, касающийся его голых участков тела, показался ему еще более неприятным.

Вот уже много лет Брюс не молился, как следует, но сейчас он беззвучно обратился к высшим силам с просьбой о том, чтобы Камилла выжила и спаслась. Он хотел было попросить и о том, чтобы она не думала о нем слишком плохо, но он с тем же успехом мог бы попросить и за весь мир.

Прежде чем закрыть глаза, Брюс снова натянул перчатки на руки. Последнее, чего он хотел, это проснуться и обнаружить Джокера освободившимся с этим оружием в руках. Безусловно, большая часть их функционала исчезла, но в трудную минуту с их помощью можно нанести неплохой удар. Брюс вертелся и устраивался до тех пор, пока не убедился, что, если Джокер вдруг освободится, то непременно потревожит его, и ему не придется сражаться с Джокером прямо посреди ночи.

Мигнув несколько раз, ночное зрение погасло, и лес вокруг него погрузился во тьму. Брюс заснул почти сразу же под звук дыхания Джокера, которое чуть разбавляло оглушающую тишину, извивающуюся среди деревьев.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Брюс проснулся, мир тихим не был. Ему нужно время, чтобы вспомнить, почему это так странно и почему он лежит завернутый в брезент, а не в шелковые одеяла в своем родном поместье. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно, как будто целый год не отдыхал нормально, а плечо раскалывалось так, словно он очень долго нес на нем что-то тяжелое.

Если бы он был честным с самим собой, то признал бы, что обожает такие моменты. Замешательство, приходящее по утрам, пусть и ненадолго становилось его единственной передышкой от суровой реальности повседневной жизни. На некоторое время он попытался задержаться в полусонном оцепенении, окончательно вспомнив, где именно он находится, но долго прятаться от реальности было не в его правилах.

И всё же мир не был тихим, и это было невероятно странно. Когда Брюс открыл глаза, от ужаса у него перехватило дыхание. Джокер лежал напротив него, пристально глядя на него сверху вниз. Память тут же подбросила моменты из прошлого: Констанс, «Карман» и «Бейсбольную биту», девушку в саду. Он забрал Джокера с собой просто потому, что не знал, что с ним делать.

Пели птицы. Конечно, это была не та симфония, которую он ребенком часто слушал в саду поместья, и всё же сейчас он мог различить голоса, по крайней мере, трех видов птиц. Он сел, отодвигая в сторону брезент и замечая краем глаза вспышку чего-то синего, поднявшегося с лесной подстилки неподалеку.

Голубая сойка, живая, поющая по утрам. Брюс поразился тому, как сильно сжалось его сердце, он ведь раньше никогда не увлекался наблюдениями за дикой природой, хотя его отец часто оставлял семена и радовался стайкам птиц, прилетающим поесть из кормушек в саду.

Увы, года мало, чтобы дикие животные разучились инстинктивно убегать при приближении чего-то неуклюжего и большого, пробирающегося среди деревьев. Брюс поднялся на ноги, и голубая сойка улетела, а птичье пение превратилось в фоновый шум.

Странный, скрежещущий звук вернул его внимание к пленнику, тот смотрел на него с той безудержной ненавистью во взгляде, которую обычно приберегал для финальных стадий сложного плана. В глазах Джокера был самый настоящий лед, от которого в груди Брюса всё похолодело, и ему пришлось отвернуться, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть испытанный дискомфорт.

— Воды, — прошипел Джокер голосом, похожим на скрежет наждачной бумаги по битому стеклу. У него был стеклянный взгляд, а еще он, кажется, дрожал в своих путах.

Брюс не мог вспомнить, видел ли он хоть раз, чтобы Джокер пил что-то, кроме токсичных веществ, этот акт всегда казался ему просто частью шоу. День без воды, и большинство людей не смогут держаться на ногах, но Джокер… Брюс несколько удивился тому, что клоун может так сильно страдать от обезвоживания. Заманчиво было позволить ему немного помучиться, но гнев, который Брюс испытывал накануне, предсказуемо исчез, уступив место грузу ответственности, заполнившему дыру в его груди. Если не позволять Джокеру удовлетворять свои естественные потребности, какой смысл брать его с собой?

Убрав брезент, Брюс подтянул Джокера к стволу, устроив его в некоем подобии сидячего положения. Его коленям должно было быть очень худо.

Птицы по-прежнему пели, но слишком далеко, чтобы быть частью реальности. Присев на корточки перед Джокером, Брюс посмотрел в его глаза, сейчас сверкающие, словно ножи, лишенные проблеска романтики. С тем же успехом они могли бы снова оказаться вдвоем на вершине мира, гоняющиеся друг за друга сквозь гром и молнии, сквозь нескончаемую грозу, будоража воображение города внизу.

— Воды, — прошипел Джокер, на этот раз громче. Руки Брюса дернулись и потянулись к рюкзаку, путаясь в застежках и пытаясь достать флягу. Он не мог не заметить проблеск триумфа в глазах клоуна, когда, можно сказать, подчинился его приказу.

Ему трудно поверить, что Джокер связан настолько крепко, что не сможет освободиться, если захочет, несмотря на то, что Брюс сам его связывал. Есть реальная вероятность того, что эта его отчаянная просьба — всего лишь притворство, и Джокер делает это только потому, что хочет, чтобы Бэтмен почувствовал себя неловко и тем самым дал ему возможность освободиться. С другой стороны, уже, по меньшей мере, шестнадцать часов, как он ничего не пил. Брюс открыл флягу и наклонил ее вперед, вода потекла прямиком в рот Джокера.

Брюс не дал ему долго пить, и Джокер заскулил, когда флягу убрали.

— Я хочу еще, — его голос прозвучал чище, став раздражающе громким на фоне ветра, шороха листвы и далекого птичьего пения.

Брюс поборол в себе желание зажать Джокеру рот рукой. Ему предстоит бороться с этим желанием всю оставшуюся дорогу до Готэма.

— Я дам тебе попить после завтрака, — спокойно ответил Брюс. — После этого ты будешь получать воду три раза в день.

Джокер рассмеялся, но из-за всё еще охрипшего горла остановился после первого смешка.

— Завтрак? Я-то думал, что ты просто дашь мне умереть с голоду.

— Не могу сказать, что эта мысль не приходила мне в голову, — ответил Брюс, хотя это была и неправда. Прямо сейчас он думал не о том, чтобы морить Джокера голодом, а о том, сколько ему давать еды. В ослабленном состоянии его будет легче транспортировать.

Брюс практически почувствовал запах табачного дыма, насквозь пропитавшего Джима Гордона. В комиссаре моральный компас часто боролся с желанием посмотреть на страдания Джокера за все преступления, совершенные им против города и против его семьи. Компас в нем всегда побеждал, хотя и неохотно. Заключенных редко морили голодом, это считалось одним из самых жестоких наказаний.

К тому же противоречащих Конституции. Брюсу очень хотелось рассмеяться. Как будто отцы-основатели были бы против того, что кто-то берет правосудие в свои руки.

Брюс не ел со вчерашнего утра и понятия не имел, сколько не ел Джокер. Он достал из рюкзака две консервные банки, одну с бобами, а вторую с персиками, и ложку.

— Вот это да! — воскликнул Джокер, увидев столовый прибор.

Столовые приборы не казались Брюсу чем-то необычным или оригинальным даже в мире, где большую часть посуды давно превратили в оружие, просто это была его связь с цивилизацией, ускользающей сквозь пальцы.

Помимо всего прочего, с помощью ложки можно было накормить Джокера, не запихивая ему между зубов острый металл. Клоун либо найдет способ откусить острые края открытой банки, либо намеренно порежется об нее, просто потому что может.

Брюс открыл крышку и принялся запихивать бобы себе в рот.

— Как аппетитно, — саркастично отозвался клоун. — Ты, наверное, ждешь, что я поделюсь с тобой.

— Если голоден, ешь, что дают, — на этих словах Брюс заглянул в жестянку, опустевшую почти наполовину. Он мог съесть еще три ложки, а остальное отдать Джокеру, решил он.

Джокер скорчил гримасу, уголки его губ недовольно скривились. Без макияжа он был больше похож на брюзгу, чем на шута. Хотелось то ли ударить его, то ли накормить, то ли сделать что-то еще, лишь бы он снова стал похож на себя.

«Он должен заплатить за всё, что сделал, — зарычал про себя Бэтмен. — За всё». За вчерашний день и за всё, что делал до этого в Готэме.

Приступив к еде, Брюс почувствовал голод, никуда не девавшийся, когда осталось меньше половины банки, так что теперь он с завистью смотрел на остатки. Он не хотел делиться так сильно, что чуть ли не спорил с самим собой о том, не прикончить ли банку целиком, а потом открыть новую.

Но если съесть две банки бобов сейчас, он не сможет разрешить себе поесть попозже. И Брюс, проглотив голод, пообещал своему организму компенсировать недоеденные бобы консервированными фруктами.

— А вот и поезд «чу-чу»! — хихикнул Джокер, открыв рот навстречу ложке бобов. Медленно прожевав их, проглотил, передернувшись от отвращения. — Бэтс, ты уверен, что в твоем рюкзаке не завалялось никаких мармеладок?

— Даже если бы и завалялось, с тобой бы не поделился.

— Тебе же хуже. Это ведь тебе весь день прижимать мою задницу к своему уху.

Бэтмен смутился, и Джокер хихикнул.

— Бобы, бобы, хороши для сердца. Чем больше их едите, тем больше вы…

— Заткнись, — сморщил нос Брюс.

Во время кормежки Джокер вволю болтал сам с собой и с Брюсом. После пары ложек он перестал жаловаться и, не суетясь, ел то, что дают. Он даже слизал капельку бобового сока, скатившуюся с уголка его губ, хотя это мог быть всего лишь нервный тик.

Следом очередь дошла до консервированных персиков. Они показались Брюсу лучшим угощением из всего, что он когда-либо пробовал. Иронично, что, несмотря на окружающую его с детства прекрасную кухню, Брюсу было всё равно, что есть, однако за последние четыре месяца он не ел ничего, кроме консервированных углеводов и белков, так что вкус сахара лавиной обрушился на него. Впившись в сочную мякоть плода, он вздохнул с облегчением. Он и не представлял, что так сильно соскучился по сладкому.

Последним фруктом, который он съел, было яблоко, подаренное ему на прощанье семьей, жившей к югу от Мехико, у которой он остановился на несколько дней. Это была одна из немногих семей, выживших в полном составе. Дальше к северу люди гибли массово. На юге пострадавших было меньше всего, но отсутствие электроники породило ужасную панику.

Когда дело дошло до персиков, правила этикета куда-то испарились. Он дал Джокеру всего одну половинку персика и отступил на безопасное расстояние, чтобы доесть остальное.

— Вот это я понимаю вкуснота, — довольно напел клоун. — Дай мне еще, ну пожалуйста.

— Не дам.

Как же сильно хотелось, чтобы персики никогда не заканчивались.

— Да ладно тебе, ты же должен меня бояться, — нахмурился Джокер.

— Я тебя уже накормил.

— Мне тоже нужен сахар, Бэтси. Дай мне хотя бы немножко сиропа.

— Убийцам сироп не положен.

Как же приятно наблюдать за тем, как Джокер окончательно понимает, что больше ничего не получит. Его рот кривится в жуткой усмешке, а когда у него закончились ругательства, он потерял равновесие и грохнулся на траву, извиваясь всем телом. Допивая сироп, Брюс почувствовал, что вот-вот улыбнется.

— Бэтси, как ты мог? — глаза Джокера округлились от ужаса.

— Я был голоден, — ровным голосом ответил Брюс. Он и не врал.

Всё время пока Бэтмен собирал пустые жестянки и убирал брезент, Джокер ворчал о несправедливости своего связанного положения. Они оба выпили по глотку воды, а затем Брюс устроил Джокера у себя на плече, чтобы продолжить путь. Клоун вел себя слишком громко, но у Брюса не было ничего, чтобы заново сделать кляп. Если по дороге им попадется зоомагазин или секс-шоп, он найдет, чем заткнуть Джокеру рот.

Сейчас же в первую очередь нужно было пополнить фляги. Вверх по склону между деревьев петляла довольно приметная тропинка. Земля здесь не была влажной, но ранним утром в лесу щебетало столько птиц, что можно было прийти к выводу, что в этом районе есть что-то, успешно поддерживающее их жизни, и это что-то могло оказаться проточной водой.

Брюс рванул с места вперед, крепко сжав ноги Джокера и лишив его возможности извиваться.

— Ну и куда мы направляемся? — вопросил Джокер.

— За водой.

— И всего-то? Ты что, собираешься бросить меня в реку и смотреть, как я уплываю прочь?

— Нет, мы наберем воду, а потом пойдем дальше.

— Вместе?

— Да, ты пойдешь со мной.

— Мне это нравится, — хихикнул Джокер. — Джокер и Бэтси, одни в лесной глуши. Отбивающиеся от бандитов, делящиеся друг с другом теплом своих тел, чтобы прогнать холодные, темные ночи. Большая плохая Летучая мышь, воспользовавшаяся своим пленником.

— Размечтался, — рявкнул Брюс, не в силах скрыть отвращение в голосе.

— Как же ты прав, дорогой. Знаешь, мне столько всего чудесного приснилось, вот я и размечтался. Я уж думал, мне придется вернуться к Вонди, чтобы меня как следует связали, но я смотрю, ты и сам умеешь в шибари.

Брюсу потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что «Вонди» — это Диана. Они виделись недолго, сразу после случившегося. Это было в Бразилии, Брюс пытался пробиться сквозь бесконечные пробки, перекрывшие главные дороги страны. А она даже не сомневалась в том, что, что бы ни происходило на севере, он справится со всем, пока она в качестве посредника будет бороться здесь с беспорядками.

Если кто-то и мог справиться с возникшим дисбалансом власти, то это была Диана. Брюс не знал, куда она направилась после Сальвадора, о ней ходили только слухи. Но он надеялся, что с ней всё в порядке и что ее поддерживает вера в то, что выжившие члены Лиги Справедливости справятся с хаосом, вызванным столь неожиданно взорвавшейся бомбой.

Он прекрасно понимал, что ей не под силу справиться с опустевшими городами, с бандами, наводнившими Америку, единственное, чего он хотел — чтобы она была здесь. Она была самым старым человеком, которого он когда-либо знал, но, несмотря на то, что и для нее он был независимым и взрослым, трудно было не считать ее матриархом среди сверх-людей. Он скучал по Альфреду, потому что Альфред был его отцом, он скучал по Диане, потому что чувствовал себя рядом с ней ребенком, внимающим каждому ее слову.

— Знаешь, однажды она ударила меня хлыстом, — начал Джокер.

— Это лассо, — на автомате поправил Брюс.

— Ну, это было похоже на удар хлыстом. И я как будто перестал быть собой, она заставила меня болтать всякую чушь.

— Ты врешь, — Брюс был уверен, что Джокер и Диана никогда не встречались.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — посмеиваясь, ответил Джокер.

— Она бы мне рассказала.

— Ха! — Джокер резко качнулся вперед, почти слетев с плеча Брюса. — Хочешь сказать, что ты никогда не выпускал меня из поля зрения достаточно долго для того, чтобы она могла попробовать это сделать.

Когда они добрались до вершины холма, то обнаружили, что на самом деле находятся на гребне, окружающем колодец, похожий на кратер. На дне можно было различить печального вида лужу, в которой плавала уйма водорослей. Брюс не чувствовал себя настолько отчаявшимся, чтобы пить нечто подобное.

— Я что, снова слышу птиц? — спросил Джокер.

Брюс ничего не слышал. Напрягая слух, он попытался уловить птичье пение, но ничего такого не было, только рядом с водой разгуливала пара ворон, смотрящих на них с подозрением.

— Я могу поймать одну нам на обед, — тут же перевозбудившись, предложил Джокер.

— Нет, не можешь.

— Смогу, если ты меня развяжешь.

— Этого не случится.

— Тогда ты поймай одну.

По словам Камиллы, воронье мясо было вполне себе съедобным. Если на него столь мощный эффект произвел настоящий сахар, то свежая животная еда определенно покажется чем-то фантастическим. То еще искушение. Но птицы в новом мире были на вес золота, вряд ли он сможет оправдать убийство одной из них просто вкусным обедом.

Брюс не удостоил Джокера ответом. Вместо этого он начал обходить кратер по периметру в поисках направления движения воды, думая, что, если проследит ее путь, то сможет найти чистую воду. Больше всего ярко-зеленых папоротников и сорной травы росло на северо-востоке. Хороший признак, и он начал искать в том направлении.

Повсеместно на стволах деревьев, окружающих вершину кратера, были нарисованы символы S. Их было невероятно много, как ни в каком другом месте. Художник пользовался в основном красной, черной и синей краской, хотя можно было разглядеть и несколько фиолетовых символов. Брюс никак не мог понять, что в этом было такого удивительного, он ведь почти уверен, что цветовая гамма зависела от того, какие цвета были у художника под рукой, это не имело отношения к символизму, но, несмотря на это, необъяснимая нервозность подбиралась к нему при взгляде на рисунки.

— Тебя что-то напугало? — Джокер как будто почувствовал напряжение Брюса.

— Нет, — ответил Брюс, пытаясь расслабить плечи во время спуска с холма.

Примерно в двухстах метрах от них бежала вода, ее звук отражался среди деревьев. Кажется, источник был маленьким, и Брюс понадеялся, что он прячется в незаметном месте, скрытый от глаз. Не то, чтобы у него были все основания думать, что их по-прежнему преследуют, но если это было так, он хотел бы максимально усложнить жизнь тем, кто всё еще мог сидеть у них на хвосте.

А еще кто-то совершенно новый мог почувствовать их запах. Любой, кто прожил в лесу большую часть года, должен был научиться прятаться, и это делало его опасным.

Внезапно Брюс понял, что именно его встревожило в фиолетовой краске. Красные, черные и синие символы были нарисованы разными людьми, в то время как фиолетовые знаки рисовал один человек. Остановившись, чтобы рассмотреть один из них, он почти убедился в том, что фиолетовые нарисованы не так, как другие.

— Ого! Фиолетовый! — завопил Джокер, увидев один из символов. — Обожаю фиолетовый.

— Это просто цвет.

— Просто цвет, вы только послушайте его. Фиолетовый — это мой цвет, радость моя. Твой — черный, мой — фиолетовый.

— Это ведь не ты нарисовал? — смутное подозрение закралось в голову Брюса.

В ответ Джокер издал скептический смешок.

— О нет, дорогой. Ты же видел мою работу на стене церкви. Я на голову выше того отморозка, сделавшего это.

Безусловно, как же иначе. Брюс продолжил путь, резко остановившись, потому что Джокер пронзительно завизжал.

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы не взорваться и не накричать на него.

— Может, заткнешься уже?

— Да стой ты! — рявкнул Джокер.

Что-то сильно его встревожило, эта нервозность передалась и Брюсу.

Но слишком поздно.

Шаг по лесной подстилке, и в неподвижном воздухе раздался звук разматывающейся спирали. Брюс успел только подумать о «мине-ловушке», когда земля ушла у него из-под ног, и в воздух их вздернула моментально затянувшаяся сеть, спрятанная под верхним слоем гниющих листьев.

Они висели в добрых трех метрах над землей. Впечатляющая работа — примитивная веревочная система, установленная на растяжке, удерживающей всю ловушку как единое целое. Слишком высоко над землей, что лучше бы не падать вниз. Брюс проследил направление веревок, удерживающих их, думая о том, как плавно опустить их вниз. Если он пролезет через отверстие в верхней части сетки, он сможет освободить веревку и опустить Джокера на землю, а затем сам спуститься по дереву.

Брюс уже было собрался двигаться вверх, готовый к шквалу неуместных комментариев Джокера, поскольку им придется меняться друг с другом местами, когда заметил то, что вывело клоуна из себя.

Там, откуда они пришли, на деревьях было нарисовано послание. Его мог заметить только тот, кто, как и Джокер, смотрел назад. Оно охватывало сразу несколько стволов, окрашенных в фиолетовый цвет, и выделялось на фоне красных, черных и синих символов S, нарисованных на коре.

«Смотри себе под ноги», — прочел Брюс. Он мог бы серьезно поговорить с художником о выборе места размещения послания.

— Я же сказал тебе остановиться, — проворчал Джокер.

Лес под ними тут же пришел в движение, тишину нарушили крики и радостные возгласы дюжины, а то и более людей, спускающихся с деревьев и вылезающих из подлеска.

— Похоже, мы поймали летучую мышь, — с уверенностью в голосе проговорил один из них. Это был взрослый мужчина.

Взрослый человек. И не один, а целая толпа взрослых людей.

— Это будет весело, — рассмеялся Джокер. На этот раз его смех был маниакально-громким.

«Будет, как угодно, — подумал Брюс. — Но только не весело».


	8. Chapter 8

Коммуна состояла из взрослых людей, и Брюс предположил, что все они перебрались сюда откуда-нибудь из других мест. Вокруг Брюса постоянно кто-то вертелся, не выпуская его из виду, с тех пор, как их с Джокером вытащили из сети. Несколько чертовски сильных ударов бейсбольной битой заставили его быть послушным. Ударов оказалось недостаточно, чтобы вырубить его, но более чем, чтобы он принял решение подождать удобный момент, высвободиться и вернуть назад свои вещи. Разумеется, сначала это — потом побег. Насколько он мог судить, пока ему ничего не угрожало. Руки Брюса были связаны за спиной, а к копчику прижато что-то острое, чтобы он не мог выпрямиться. Так его и заставили идти на полусогнутых ногах, по-гусиному, к кучке хижин и палаток, вырисовывающихся на приближающейся опушке.

Бросив оценивающие взгляд на узлы, связывавшие Джокера, похитители, по-видимому, решили не развязывать его — хлопот не оберешься, а пользы никакой. Они лишь просунули деревянный шест между веревок так, чтобы сразу двое могли нести его. Джокера держали подальше от Брюса, ну насколько позволяли условия в лесу. Коммуна была совсем небольшой, а охранниками работали в основном молодые, необученные ребята, не представлявшие серьезной угрозы. Сейчас же больше всего на свете Брюс хотел, чтобы успокоилась его гудящая от резкого сотрясения голова: очень не хотелось навредить кому-нибудь во время побега: после удара по голове, как водится, трудно рассчитать свои силы.

Но сильнее, чем неспособность их пленителей по-настоящему вырубить его, раздражало то, что они сняли с него перчатки и забрали рюкзак, и теперь, прежде чем уйти, ему придется найти свои вещи. Это усложняло побег в разы. Кроме того, тот факт, что он легко мог разобраться с охранниками, не означал, что он горел желанием отбиваться от остальных жителей коммуны.

Не говоря уже о проблеме под названием Джокер, который лежал в нескольких метрах от него, всё еще привязанный к своему шесту и пытающийся флиртовать с охранниками.

— Эй, малыш. Да, ты. Я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты хоть немного ослабил узлы, — захлопал глазами клоун, проводя языком по нижней губе.

Брюс считал, что любой, кто уступает требованиям пленника, так или иначе, заслуживает своей участи быть зарезанным, но инстинктивно он всё же закричал охраннику, чтобы тот держался подальше от клоуна.

Несмотря на свою нелепую уродливость, Джокер мог быть обманчиво харизматичным. Он читал людей, как открытые книги, и, в отсутствие каких-либо уникальных сверхспособностей, это его умение всегда было, есть и будет самым опасным среди прочих других умений клоуна. Брюс довольно пренебрежительно относился ко всем неприятностям и проблемам доктора Харлин Квинзель, но со временем он сам был вынужден признать, что, когда хочет, клоун может быть довольно очаровательным. Были моменты, когда они дрались, кулак к кулаку, лицом к мостовой, и Джокер вдруг смотрел на него с такой смесью подчинения и возбуждения во взгляде, что Брюс невольно задавался вопросом, каково это — поцеловать его. 

— Еще бы, — продолжил Джокер. — Что бы ты ни решил сделать со мной, главное — не попадись моему любовнику. Он очень ревнивый тип и не любит делиться.

— Я скорее сожру свиное дерьмо, чем прикоснусь к тебе, — огрызнулся охранник. В его голосе послышалось неприкрытое отвращение, но его реакция, несмотря на это, вызвала бурный взрыв хохота у его собратьев за костром.

Джокер невозмутимо повернулся в сторону Брюса, глядя на него сияющими глазами.

— Что скажешь, Бэтси? Может, втроем?

Брюс не сказал ему заткнуться лишь потому, что выражение отвращения, исказившее лицо охранника, безусловно, ударило Джокера по самолюбию. Так что теперь заставить клоуна просто уйти с ним, когда Брюс соберется это сделать, будет крайне сложно. Сейчас же Брюс больше рассчитывал на то, что Джокер сам избавится от своих пут, и не оставит ему иного выбора, кроме как высвободиться и спасти их похитителей.

Позволить Джокеру свободно бегать или сделать всё самому? Дать Джокеру свободу — последнее, на что он готов был пойти.

— Заткнись, пидор! — из огня выросла внушительная фигура предполагаемого лидера коммуны. Он был коренастым малым, которого, вероятно, частенько ошибочно принимали за толстяка. Однако за его внешним видом определенно скрывалась сила. Это на нем были надеты перчатки Брюса, и сейчас он смотрел на Джокера сверху вниз, нацелившись на него из арбалета. По его манере держать арбалет, стреляющий гарпуном на веревке, было понятно, что он не знает, как с ним обращаться.

Уголки губ Джокера безвольно опустились вниз.

— Если собираешься застрелить меня, то хотя бы сунь мне в рот яблоко, а потом стреляй, — сказал он главарю.

После чего обернулся к Брюсу и добавил:

— Ты слышал его? Можешь в это поверить?

Еще бы, Брюс даже не сомневался в том, что главарь готов застрелить клоуна. Это не первый самопровозглашенный король, которого он встречал на своем пути за последний год, он просто надеялся, что оставил эту ерунду позади несколько месяцев назад. Такой лидер мог запросто усложнить их побег, особенно если он привык вымещать свою злость и гнев на людях, доверившихся ему. Брюс сбежал от аналогичного сценария в Техасе, но, когда его обнаружили без вести пропавшим, шериф, поставивший город на колени, прежде чем броситься за ним в погоню, застрелил четырех охранников. В любом случае, какими бы ни были намерения, если они не разберутся с этой проблемой сейчас, их побег навлечет погибель на остальную часть коммуны. Непросто будет обезопасить людей от Джокера.

Извиваясь в своих путах, словно уж, Джокер хохотал как умалишенный. Ему удалось избежать арбалетного болта, выпущенного в него, благодаря своему дикому подергиванию, и сейчас он смотрел на стрелу с маниакальным ликованием во взгляде.

Лидер щелкнул пальцами, и в толпе женщин, окружавших его, принялись искать другую стрелу. Когда одна из них первой сумела поднести ему новый болт, она выглядела невероятно гордой и довольной собой, и Брюсу потребовалось время, чтобы понять, почему картина кажется ему такой знакомой. Перед глазами стоял образ очаровательной Харли Квинн, улыбающейся Джокеру, когда ей удавалось внести собственный вклад в его планы, не навлекая на себя его гнев.

— Уберите их с глаз долой, — буркнул лидер. — Бросьте в яму. Не желаю их слышать.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея, Хорн?

Лидер — Хорн — бросил на охранника свирепый взгляд.

— Думаешь, что знаешь о хороших идеях что-то, чего не знаю я?

— Н-нет. Я прос…

— Тогда убери их отсюда.

Охранник был прав: оставлять пленников вне поля зрения — ужасный тактически ход, оставлять их вне пределов слышимости — еще хуже. Два охранника унесли Джокера, а еще двое увели Брюса от костра. Пока они двигались, Брюс заметил, что коммуна состоит из двух концентрических кругов палаток и навесов с небольшими признаками жизни вдали от огня, исключая пары охранников по периметру. Людей тут явно было не больше сорока, и не все из них были бойцами.

В Техасе в его миссии по обезвреживанию шерифа в переговорах участвовало более ста человек. Преимущество большого населения в том, что нелояльность и несогласие проще скрыть, в крупном обществе всегда есть несогласные, с которыми можно заключить союз. Сражаться с небольшой группой, как эта, значительно проще, но шансов, что хоть кто-то из них захочет выступить против Хорна, почти никаких.

Яма была вырыта сразу за лагерем и отмечена кольцом из камней. Она выглядела глубокой; волна тошноты захлестнула Брюса, когда, вглядываясь в черноту под ногами, он подумал о колодцах и летучих мышах, а следом его накрыл приступ головокружения от полученного сотрясения мозга — и вот это уже было слишком и абсолютно не вовремя. От провала в земле его взгляд скользнул к яркому фиолетовому пятну на камнях. Та же краска, что он видел в лесу на деревьях.

Охранники заметили краску секундой позже.

— Похоже на то, что было в лесу.

— Да, а ведь я был прав. Помнишь, как я сказал тебе остановиться, Бэтси? А ты что? Ты не послушался. Выходит, нас поймали, словно рыбок, в сеть? Классический фарс, — захихикал Джокер.

— Заткнись, — предупредил его охранник.

— Это же комплимент, — запротестовал Джокер. — Но знаешь что, малыш, в следующий раз добавь немножко колючей проволоки в кульминационный момент. Обезглавливает начисто.

На каждом из семи камней, которыми был отмечен провал в земле, был нарисован круг, который пересекала фиолетовая линия. Похоже на еще одно предупреждение, достаточно свежее, потому что, когда охранник наклонился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть увиденное, его рука перепачкалась в фиолетовой краске.

— Хорну это не понравится, — констатировал он.

— Не думаю, что он нам что-то за это сделает. Это не наша вина.

Брюс уловил нотки паники в голосе охранника.

Охранники бросили Джокера в провал первым, даже не потрудившись развязать его, и Джокер приземлился с мягким «уфф». Брюс попытался определить, насколько глубоко упал Джокер, но у него всё еще кружилась голова, из-за чего он не смог рассчитать, сколько времени потребовалось для того, чтобы мягкий удар тела клоуна о землю эхом вернулся к ним.

То, что Джокер выжил, ничего не говорит о безопасности самого падения. Джокер выживает всегда.

Брюса подвели к краю провала, и он изо всех сил постарался не смотреть вниз. Честно говоря, охранники нервничали. И не важно, верили ли они в то, что перед ними настоящий Бэтмен, или нет, всё равно он был крупнее их, и даже связанный мог справиться с ними, если бы вздумал сопротивляться. Один из охранников грубо пихнул его в поясницу, и Брюс споткнулся, хотя и поймал равновесие, но момент слабости лишь убедил охранников, что им по силам спихнуть его. Четыре пары рук обхватили его за плечи и с силой толкнули вперед. Брюс полетел в провал.

Высота падения оказалась не больше пятнадцати футов. Не особо приятно, но в прошлом Брюс падал и с большей высоты. Дно ямы устилал мягкий торф, усеянный мелкими камнями, которые не преминули неприятно впиться ему в суставы.

В провале было темно, если не считать лунного света, льющегося на них сверху. Брюс посмотрел наверх и увидел четыре лица, высматривающих, удачно ли он приземлился.

— Мы в порядке, спасибо, — прокричал им Джокер. Брюс не видел его, но по звуку клоун, кажется, был неподалеку.

Охранники ничего не ответили. Брюс дождался их ухода, а затем освободил руки от не ахти как связывавшей их веревки, поднялся на ноги и быстро заморгал, приводя в действие режим ночного видения. Определенно им не следовало оставлять на нем маску.

Выход был слишком высоко — нечего и думать о том, чтобы вылезти наружу самостоятельно. Кроме того, взобраться по вогнутым стенам практически невозможно. Пещера представляла собой довольно большое пространство: ленивый овал, переходящий от торфа к камням только у самых краев. В ней было относительно сухо и тепло, а кроме того, она была надежно скрыта от посторонних глаз на поверхности.

«Какая ужасная трата ресурсов», — подумал Брюс. С приличной веревочной лестницей и камином внутри это место больше подошло бы для жилья, чем для тюрьмы. Брюс вздохнул: ничто так не раздражало его, как неграмотное обращение с имуществом.

— Как думаешь, нам принесут поесть, или мы поболтаем прежде, чем сдохнем с голоду?

Джокер по-прежнему звучал очень близко, совсем рядом, но Брюс его не видел. Стремительно обернувшись, чтобы разглядеть клоуна, Брюс почувствовал, как мир внезапно сжался, потому что его начали душить.

В первое мгновение Брюс беспомощно хлопал ртом, пытаясь втянуть в себя воздух. А потом он узнал прохладное прикосновение бечевки к своей коже — ну еще бы, будучи крепко накрепко связанным, как бы клоун смог спрятаться от него? Судя по всему, клоун ослабил узлы и теперь использовал бечевку, которой был связан, чтобы задушить Брюса. Брюс почувствовал острую вспышку раздражения оттого, что Джокер выбрал именно этот дико неподходящий момент, чтобы выкинуть подобный фокус.

Потом у Брюса будет предостаточно времени, чтобы проанализировать ошибки, приведшие к тому, что он недооценил Джокера, а сейчас он должен был сопротивляться. Брюс резко подался назад, прижимаясь к Джокеру спиной, а затем бросился вперед, перекидывая его через плечо. Джокер всегда был намного сильнее, чем казался, и в этот раз его хватка ни на йоту не ослабла, он потянул Брюса за собой головой вниз, так что, в конце концов, они оба запутались друг в друге на полу.

Джокер резко дернул веревку — ликующий смех разнесся по пещере — но Брюс сумел подсунуть под нее палец прежде, чем давление на горло снова усилилось. Он попытался оттянуть веревку в сторону, но угол был совсем не тот, и действие не возымело никакого результата.

Сжав свободную руку в кулак, Брюс замахнулся назад в надежде попасть в Джокера, но вместо этого кулак врезался в торф. Брюс размахивал рукой до тех пор, пока не почувствовал под пальцами кожу. Ощупывая лицо Джокера, он трогал его за щеки, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, за что можно было бы ухватиться.

Когда Брюс, наконец, нащупал переносицу, то надавил на нее со всей силы, и был вознагражден взвизгом боли, разорвавшим смех пополам. Слишком мало, чтобы ослабить вражескую хватку, но достаточно для надежды исправить ситуацию. Брюс покатился с Джокером в сторону, затем резко вскочил на ноги, в то время как Джокер по-прежнему крепко сжимал его шею. Палец, зажатый между веревкой и горлом, быстро онемел, но он был единственной во вселенной вещью, отделявшей Брюса от неминуемого удушения.

В голову пришел смутный план: нужно было только добраться до скалистых стен подземелья и колотить Джокера головой о камни столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы клоун потерял сознание, и его можно было стряхнуть с себя. Однако Джокер не собирался поддаваться его плану, всякий раз обвивая Брюса своими нелепо длинными ногами, когда тот пытался приблизиться к стене.

Одна особенно настырная конечность Джокера пыталась лишить Брюса равновесия, пихая его левую ногу. Позиция, в которой находился Брюс, была слишком неудобной, и в итоге Брюс начал падать, но Джокер удержал его за веревку, обмотанную вокруг шеи, так легко и непринужденно, как будто ему это не стоило никаких усилий.

— Осторожнее, любимый. Не хочу, чтобы ты споткнулся и раскроил себе череп.

Брюс открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ему не хватило дыхания. Он окончательно перестал чувствовать палец, а еще он начал испытывать смутное желание снова сломать Джокеру нос.

Вернуть равновесие — задача не из простых, тем более что Джокер максимально усложнил ее, не давая Брюсу свободно владеть своими ногами. Всякий раз, когда Брюс более-менее выпрямлялся, клоун подставлял ему подножку, но попытки подняться в полный рост того стоили, потому что, как только Брюс сумел это сделать, веревка на мгновение ослабла.

Джокер тесно прижался к Брюсу сзади, жарко дыша ему в затылок.

— Ты давно не практиковался. Нам нужно делать это чаще.

Если бы Брюс мог полностью контролировать свои голосовые связки, он непременно нашелся бы, что ответить. Но он смог издать лишь слабое ворчание, использовав сократившееся расстояние между ними, чтобы протянуть руку назад, и ухватив Джокера за волосы, спутанные с торфом и странно мягкие. Он потянул их изо всех сил, чувствуя, как тело Джокера напрягается у него за спиной. Веревка ослабла, и Брюс, готовый к этому, воспользовался моментом, чтобы перекинуть ее через голову, а затем ударил Джокера кулаком в бок со всей силой, на которую был способен.

Сбросить Джокера на пол не получилось, однако клоун всё же дрогнул.

Джокер не до конца освободился от веревки. Она всё еще туго сдавливала его талию, а руки, несмотря на то, что больше не были сцеплены вместе, по-прежнему были связаны. Но то, что он сумел проделать, выглядело действительно впечатляюще. У клоуна было меньше минуты, чтобы развязаться и наброситься на Брюса.

Брюс ухватился за конец веревки, но прежде чем он смог использовать ее, чтобы подсечь Джокера, клоун больно пнул его ногой в живот. На какое-то мгновение Брюсу снова стало нечем дышать. Он застонал от боли и отшатнулся назад, согнувшись пополам. Подняв глаза, он увидел, как клоун приближается к нему, широко открыв рот, брови Джокера с высоко поднятой дугой были нахмурены. В ночном зрении клоун был весь зеленый, но его глаза по-прежнему сверкали в темноте.

Брюс был убежден, что Джокер не должен видеть его при таком освещении, но Джокер рассматривал его со спокойной решимостью хищника, нацелившегося на свою ослабевшую жертву.

Жжение из легких ушло, но Брюс, не распрямляясь, тяжело дышал. Он ждал, когда Джокер приблизится, а затем бросился на него. В подземелье отчетливо послышался приятный звук разрывающейся ткани, когда острые уши маски распороли рубашку Джокера. Брюс ударил изо всех сил, сбивая противника с ног, так что оба они растянулись на полу лицом друг к другу.

В попытке ухватить Джокера за запястье или за веревку или за шею или за что-нибудь еще Брюс забыл правильно перенести свой вес туда, куда это было необходимо, и в результате перевернулся на спину. Клоун прижал руку к подбородку Брюса, пытаясь снова надавить на трахею, но он не смог быстро поджать колени, поэтому вновь оказался в захвате Брюса.

Драка перешла в потасовку, которую обычно устраивают на полу в баре. Всего лишь возня и размахивание кулаками, не достигающими никогда своей цели с силой, необходимой для перелома костей. И один, и второй пытались придушить друг друга, но правильно рассчитанные удары ногами по мягким частям тела, отвлекали от основной цели. Джокер смеялся так громко, что мог бы разбудить мертвых, а его лицо исказилось в жестокой пародии на гримасу, какая бывает у его жертв после использования Смехотрикса. На Брюса в упор смотрели ни на мгновение не отрывающиеся от него глаза, дикие и такие до боли знакомые, как мокрые после дождя улицы.

Брюс не скучал ни по одной из этих мелочей. Не скучал по тому, как каждый раз в самый последний момент они оба умудрялись проскользнуть под защиту друг друга, не скучал и по тому, что не нужно было сдерживаться во время драк. Не скучал по тому, как кровь стучит в ушах, и, уж конечно, он не скучал по Джокеру, прижимающемуся к нему при любой возможности — это всегда было излишне и крайне неудобно. А еще он не скучал по его смеху.

Возможно — только возможно — он скучал по драке с тем, кто верил, что Бэтмен никогда не умрет. Брюс никогда не был поклонником шуток Джокера в целом, но эта шутка ему нравилась. Остальные мошенники и убийцы хотели заставить Бэтмена страдать, и только Джокер испытывал его на прочность, зная, что всех его трюков и хитроумных планов никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы покончить с Бэтменом навсегда.

В последний раз попытавшись ударить Брюса кулаком по голове и промазав, Джокер рухнул прямо на него и прохрипел:

— Передышка?

И Брюс почувствовал себя безумно счастливым от того, что всё закончилось. Это радостное воодушевление, которое заставляло его сердце петь, утихло и превратилось в тупую пульсацию. Он был вымотан так, как не смог бы вымотаться за день самого тяжелого пути. У них есть более важные дела, чем все конфликты, которые они пропустили, находясь вдали друг от друга в течение последнего года.

Помимо всего прочего, имелась небольшая проблема с эрекцией Джокера, упирающейся в бедро Брюса. Такое, конечно, случалось не раз в конце их драк, но всё равно было неприятно.

— Передышка, — согласился Брюс, отталкивая от себя Джокера.

Джокер перекатился по полу в сторону и сел, принявшись теребить последние удерживающие его узлы. Ему потребовалась минута или две, чтобы окончательно освободиться, можно сказать, он никуда не торопился, учитывая его навыки и скорость в этом деле, а потом он бросил бечевку обратно Брюсу.

— В следующий раз повезет больше.

— Ты же понимаешь, что, когда мы выберемся отсюда, мне снова придется тебя связать, — Брюс принялся рассеянно сматывать бечевку.

— Не то, чтобы мне не доставляли удовольствие наши маленькие сеансы связывания, но я должен спросить, почему?

— Потому что, пока вокруг тебя живые люди, которых ты можешь убить, единственная возможность спасти их — это присматривать за тобой, лишив свободы передвижения.

— Хочешь сказать, что хочешь быть моим опекуном? Для общего блага, разумеется, — Джокер расплылся в улыбке.

— Я говорю, что ты всегда найдешь способ причинить другим вред, если я не остановлю тебя.

— Но, любимый, ты ведь моя муза! Как мне перестать быть таким ужасным плохишом, если ты так вдохновляешь меня?

— А ты пытался быть порядочным человеком?

Джокер высунул язык, громко фыркая.

— Это же так скучно. С какой стати мне это делать? — вопросил он.

Они уже столько раз говорили об этом в Аркхеме, отделенные друг от друга усиленным стеклом. Брюс сел, закончив сматывать бечевку и убрав ее в карман. Другого выбора у них не было. Всего несколько крупных камней в пещере можно было сдвинуть с места. Но даже если их и сложить вместе, друг на друга, всё равно высоты получившейся конструкции не хватит, чтобы воспользоваться ею, как лестницей. В идеале нужно было выбраться самому, оставив Джокера на время одного внизу, пока Брюс наверху разбирается с Хорном. Но на это даже рассчитывать глупо, потому что, как только Джокер увидит, что он выбрался наружу, он последует за ним.

Единственный очевидный выход из их затруднительного положения — это подождать, пока кто-нибудь придет за ними. Их же не бросили здесь умирать, в этом Брюс был уверен. Иначе какой смысл держать их в плену? Кроме того, в пещере нет разлагающихся трупов, из чего можно сделать вывод, что это не «голодная тюрьма». 

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Джокер, заглядывая Брюсу через плечо.

Только силой воли Брюс не подскочил на месте от неожиданности.

— Думаю, как отсюда выбраться.

— Хочешь сказать, что то, что нас бросили сюда, не входило в твои планы? — Джокер нахмурился. — Бог ты мой, Бэтси. Что на тебя нашло? Если бы я знал, что это не входило в твои планы, я бы сам нас с тобой отсюда катапультировал. Я был на грани встать, обойти костер и засунуть стрелу, выпущенную в меня, тому толстяку в то самое место, где не светит солнце. Просто столько времени прошло, как я в последний раз видел один из самых смелых и крутых побегов Бэтмена, что в тот момент был невероятно взволнован и очень хотел посмотреть, как ты провернешь это снова.

Брюс поджал губы и ничего не сказал. Он старался чересчур не думать о том, что там, сидя у костра со связанными руками, он ждал того, что Джокер сам сделает первый шаг. Поднявшись на ноги, он принялся рассматривать разбросанные вокруг камни, прикидывая, какие из них могут им сгодиться.

Джокер, словно ястреб, наблюдал за ним. Брюс знал это, потому что то и дело оглядывался через плечо, проверяя, на месте ли клоун. Это было бы так на него похоже — просто взять и исчезнуть в пустоте, чтобы заглянуть в провал уже сверху, показывая всем видом, что он всегда знал, как отсюда выбраться.

— Хочешь знать, что я думаю?

— Нет, Джокер.

Брюс был сосредоточен на камнях, особенно на самом массивном из них, соединенном с основной частью пещеры, но его просто невозможно было сдвинуть, даже всего на несколько шагов.

Тем временем Джокер продолжал болтать так, как будто рядом никого не было.

— Лично я думаю, ты просто старался казаться паинькой. Потому что ты уверен, что Мистер Толстяк с арбалетом будет делать гадости другим людям, живущим с ним. Смешно, не правда ли? С тех пор, как я покинул Готэм, я не видел никого, кроме детей, а тут все сплошь взрослые. Интересно, что они забыли в этих краях?

— Может, это просто местные, желающие объединиться с другими взрослыми в этом районе?

— Пхх! Они не из здешних мест.

Брюс понятия не имел, откуда Джокер мог это знать, но он ему поверил. Отчасти потому, что его слова действительно имели смысл, а отчасти потому, что, когда знаешь клоуна так долго, как знал его Брюс, начинаешь различать, когда он говорит правду. В его голосе появляется особая мелодичность, как будто улыбка мелькает где-то за кадром. Так приятно осознавать, что он всё же нечто большее, чем просто смех и ярость.

В пещере Брюс нашел только пять больших камней, которые он мог сдвинуть с места, нужно было лишь придумать, как сложить их вместе так, чтобы получилась устойчивая башня. Если ему это удастся, камни, безусловно, не дотянутся до отверстия наверху, так что легко вылезти наружу не получится, зато он мог бы разбежаться и прыгнуть, если построить пандус под правильным углом.

Брюсу всё-таки удалось заставить три камня, водруженных друг на друга, продержаться в таком положении около десяти секунд, прежде чем возведенная башня рухнула. Джокер, не сдерживаясь, завизжал от смеха, свернувшись калачиком на земле и дрыгая ногами.

— Какого черта ты пытаешься сделать? — задыхался он от смеха.

— Я пытаюсь выбраться отсюда.

— Почему бы тебе просто не воспользоваться бечевкой?

— Какой бечевкой?

Джокер вскочил на ноги с нечеловеческой скоростью, бросаясь вперед, просовывая руку в карман Брюса и вытаскивая оттуда бечевку.

— Из этого можно сделать приличную веревку, если постараться.

Ну конечно, это же очевидно. Брюс забрал бечевку из рук Джокера и принялся разгибать его крепко сжатые пальцы, пока Джокер не выронил из них попутно украденный бэтаранг.

Джокер пожал плечами.

— Подумал, стоит попробовать. Понятия не имею, что бы я с ним делал, честно говоря. Но не отказывать же себе в удовольствии.

— Чтобы им пользоваться, нужно знать как.

— Однажды ты должен меня этому научить.

Брюс уселся у стены на другой стороне пещеры, обдумывая различные варианты связывания бечевок, прикидывая прочность и возможность растяжения при каждом методе. Если он хочет, чтобы веревка получилась достаточно длинной, и ее хватило на расстояние от одного из камней до края провала, а также чтобы она смогла при этом выдержать их вес — то он просто не может позволить себе ошибиться. Он может обвязать веревку вокруг одного из камней, чтобы закрепить ее на месте, но что делать с другим концом и как его зафиксировать над землей? Как говорят, некоторые мосты нужно переходить по порядку.

Джокер не спеша приблизился к нему, и Брюс почувствовал себя животным в зоопарке, которого разглядывают с неприкрытым любопытством.

— У тебя уже есть план? — спросил Джокер.

— План был всегда, — ответил Брюс. — Выбраться из этой дыры, разобраться с Хорном, забрать мое снаряжение и свалить отсюда куда подальше.

— Ого! — взвизгнул Джокер. — Я знал, что тебе по душе Большая Игра Сурового Защитника! Что, избиение детей вызывает у тебя депрессию?

Честно говоря, так оно и было. Вот почему Брюс словно рвался докопаться до Хорна, это непросто признавать, но из песни слов не выкинешь.

Устроившись неподалеку, Джокер принялся следить за тем, как Брюс сворачивает бечевку в разные узоры, обдумывая варианты плетения.

— Знаешь, — начал Джокер. — У меня есть неплохая идея, как отсюда выбраться, если тебе нужен мой совет.

— Не нужен.

— Ой, да ладно. Ты даже не вспомнил о веревке, как после этого доверять тебе разработку плана в одиночку?

— Просто… — Брюс подавил в себе желание включить заезженную пластинку и попросить Джокера заткнуться. — Хорошо. Говори, что думаешь.

— Обещаешь не отвергать меня сразу?

— Джокер…

— Прекрасно! Хорошо, — глаза Джокера вспыхнули в зеленом цвете ночного видения маски. — Во-первых, мы дождемся ночи…


	9. Chapter 9

Если бы можно было сотрудничать не с Джокером, а с кем-то другим, чтобы выбраться отсюда, Брюс воспользовался бы такой возможностью. Но выбора у него не было. Джокер был единственным, кто мог помочь, и раз уж так вышло, Брюсу придется приложить максимум усилий, чтобы не упустить его из виду.

Джокер ждал наступления темноты. Когда он сказал про это, он имел в виду следующий день. Всё, что он наговорил, могло быть тщательно продуманным планом по усыплению бдительности коммуны ложным чувством безопасности. В то же время идея могла родиться в его голове спонтанно, тогда и время он выбрал наобум. С Джокером никогда не знаешь наверняка. Охранники приходили несколько раз в день, бросая в яму пригоршню конфет. Оно и понятно. Брюс не дал бы заключенному ничего, что можно было бы заострить и использовать как оружие, и уж точно не стал бы спускать еду на веревке — слишком высока вероятность самому оказаться в яме.

Но, несмотря на это, он всё еще надеялся, что охранники рано или поздно проявят беспечность. Потому что затащить охранников в яму, используя корзинку с едой, а затем подняться по веревке наружу — всё же правдоподобнее того, что они собирались сделать.

Как ни странно, Джокер был в отличном настроении, отправляя в рот конфету за конфетой. Кажется, благодаря сахару в нем открылось второе дыхание. Его смех, нетерпеливый и неустанный, отражался от стен, пока не превращался в нечто невообразимое, похожее на сотню клоунов, собравшихся в одном месте и смеющихся на все лады.

Должно быть, кривизна стен не давала смеху выскользнуть на поверхность, потому что за весь день к ним так никто и не пришел. Из-за производимого клоуном шума Брюсу всё время приходилось напрягать слух, и он даже пару раз просил Джокера заткнуться. Неужели до него не доходит, что им хоть умри нужно знать, что происходит там, наверху? Большую часть дня из лагеря доносилась обычная болтовня, вечером она превратилась в шум и гам, сигнализируя время ужина.

Наконец на землю опустилась ночь, коммуна притихла. Брюс не представлял, как долго Джокер планирует ждать «подходящего» момента, если вообще помнит о запланированном побеге.

Время шло.

Клоун как всегда менялся неожиданно. Роль сумасшедшего стекла с него, как водопад, срывающийся с камней, он словно разом потерял к ней интерес. Джокер поднялся с пола, широко улыбаясь, но больше не смеясь. Брюс уже видел это выражение лица, и всё равно, несмотря на развившуюся привычку к внешнему виду готэмского бугимена, всё внутри Брюса содрогнулось, когда Джокер приблизился.

И Джокеру совсем не нужно было знать, что на мгновение Брюс выключил ночной режим маски, чтобы своими глазами увидеть, как бледнолицый маньяк появляется из темноты. Без губной помады картина выглядела неполной, но вот по белому лицу пробежала тень, выступающие скулы засветились в лунном свете, и Брюс почувствовал себя почти как дома.

— Ну что, начнем вечеринку, — прошипел Джокер.

— Мне всё еще не нравится твоя идея, — ответил Брюс, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Знаю, что не нравится. Но признайся, если бы у тебя были идеи получше, разве бы мы торчали здесь?

Джокер не сводил глаз с зияющей дыры над головой. Резким движением он протянул руку за веревкой, и Брюс помедлил, пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы одну вескую причину не отдавать ее ему, но так ничего и не придумал.

Протягивая веревку, Брюс весь подобрался. Его тело против воли напряженно ожидало, что веревка вот-вот обовьется вокруг его шеи снова. Но внимание клоуна было приковано к небу.

— Сюда, — Джокер щелкнул пальцами, указывая на землю у своих ног.

И Брюс послушался, пообещав себе, что это первый и последний раз, когда он такой послушный с ним. Встал на колени, круто выгнув спину.

Холодные руки по-паучьи уперлись между его лопаток. Сдавленный смех заглушило шумное дыхание.

— Ну, давай уже, — фыркнул Брюс.

— Одну секунду! Должен же я хоть немного насладиться моментом. Летучая мышь на коленях, только для меня.

— Джокер!

— Зануда ты!

Длинные ноги обхватили плечи Брюса. Целых два дня он тащил его на себе, а всё не переставал удивляться неправдоподобной легкости Джокера. Еще чуть-чуть, и он разуверится в успехе предприятия, потому что сейчас казалось невероятным, что Джокер сможет удержать их двоих.

— Цигель-цигель! Ночь не бесконечна, — Джокер хлопнул Брюса по затылку.

Брюс осторожно поднялся, поддерживая Джокера за бедро, чтобы тот не свалился, в то время как Джокер радостно хихикнул, когда его подбросило в воздух. Он держался за уши маски, балансируя и пытаясь сохранить равновесие.

Им тяжело пришлось бы на следующем этапе, поменяйся они местами на этом. Джокер размахивал своими длиннющими конечностями, создавая ужасные неудобства и сильно давя на макушку Брюса, пока, в конце концов, не подтянулся и не встал во весь рост. От каблуков его классических ботинок плечам было очень больно.

Их общая высота позволила Джокеру зацепиться за край ямы. Он легко и непринужденно оттолкнулся от плеч Брюса и выбрался из пещеры.

Сердце Брюса рухнуло в пятки. Джокер всегда был сильнее, чем казался на первый взгляд. Вот и сейчас он в мгновение ока исчез из поля зрения.

Сначала Брюс подумал, что Джокер отказался от своего плана. Он слышал, как клоун посмеивается в темноте, но так и не бросает веревку. Брюс изо всех сил держался, чтобы не поторопить, не настоять на своем, не отчаяться, потому что, когда дело доходит до клоуна, отчаяние – вещь бесполезная.

— Бэтс, тебе нужно это увидеть, — прошептал Джокер, заглядывая вниз.

— Уверен, что так оно и будет.

— Это просто великолепно.

— Я тебе верю.

— И даже забавно.

— Хорошо.

Джокер залился смехом.

— Ладно, знаешь что? Я помогу тебе выбраться, и ты увидишь всё сам.

— Это очень великодушно с твоей стороны, — Брюс постарался сохранить спокойствие.

Веревка, утяжеленная камнем, упала вниз. Брюс, как мог, утолщил ее, но она всё еще казалась очень тонкой, и Брюс мог только надеяться на то, что и веревка, и Джокер его удержат.

Если всё же веревка оборвется, Джокер всегда сможет зацепиться своими огромными ногами за края ямы, и Брюс выберется по нему на поверхность. Это, без сомнения, спровоцирует массу нежелательных комментариев, но даже этот план лучше, чем ничего.

Веревка не оборвалась, а Джокер его не уронил. Брюс вынырнул из подземелья в ночь и лег на траву. Ночной воздух был холоднее, чем в пещере, легкий ветерок забрался под одежду, оставляя на коже мурашки. В коммуне было тихо. Несмотря на слабый запах дыма, всё еще витающий в воздухе, огонь уже погас.

Беззвучно смеясь, Джокер, вытянув шею, рассматривал камни, разложенные вдоль края ямы. Брюс подполз к нему и даже с выключенным ночным зрением смог разобрать слово, написанное рядом со знаками «стоп».

— Беги, — прочитал он.

И снова беззвучные не то всхлипы, не то хрипы вырвались из глотки Джокера.

— Бэтси! Они знали, что мы идем сюда.

— Мы не собираемся бежать, — недовольно ответил Брюс. На сердце скребли кошки.

— Хотя я не уверен, что предупреждение для нас, — Джокер пополз в сторону коммуны, трясясь от сдерживаемого внутри смеха.

Брюс карабкался за ним по склону, остановив его только на полпути.

— Придерживайся плана! — напомнил он.

— Я так и делаю. Шаг первый — выбраться из ямы. Шаг второй — вернуть наши вещи. Это шаг второй.

— Это очень краткий пересказ того, что мы с тобой обсуждали.

— О, Бэтси, — Джокер широко раскрыл рот, останавливаясь и прижимаясь спиной к Брюсу. Он запрокинул голову назад, шепча ему на ухо: — Ты должен чуть больше верить в себя.

Джокер был слишком близко, и это нервировало. Холодный, но не настолько, как казалось на первый взгляд, его пушистые волосы, попадая под маску, щекотали кожу. От негодования желудок Брюса сжался. Он только силой воли не оттолкнул его от себя.

— Помнишь, о чем мы с тобой говорили? Ты должен держаться в стороне. Поймаешь Хорна, если тот попытается сбежать.

— А что делать, если он не побежит?

— Тогда ничего не делать.

Джокер надул губы.

— Как скуууучно! Мне больше нравится мой план.

— Нет… Джокер!

Джокер ловко проскользнул под рукой Брюса и бросился к палаткам. По смеху во тьме можно было проследить его перемещение. Это был очень громкий смех, естественно перебудивший всю коммуну. Люди просыпались, сбивчивое бормотание сменялось шуршанием наспех набрасываемых одежд.

Времени на обдумывание дальнейшего плана не было. Брюс побежал к центру лагеря, надеясь найти там хоть что-то, что можно будет использовать как оружие, прежде чем охранники или Джокер перейдут все границы и схватятся не на жизнь, а на смерть. Рядом с костром никого не было. Только сырая земля. «Здесь же должно быть как минимум два охранника», — мимолетно подумал Брюс.

Краем глаза он поймал движущиеся тени людей между палаток. Несколько охранников шли навстречу Джокеру, они даже не додумались вызвать подкрепление. На мгновение Брюсу захотелось преподать им урок, оставив на милость Джокера.

Без яркого костра трудно было разобрать, что происходит. Слишком поздно Брюс включил ночное зрение. Как раз в тот момент, когда с леденящим душу криком один из охранников упал на землю. Смех оглушил ночь, а за ним последовала столь же оглушительная тишина. А потом коммуна ожила: люди начали выскакивать из палаток с самодельным оружием в руках.

Наплевав на стратегию и старый план, Брюс, отвечая ударами на удары, двигался к Джокеру, которому ничего не стоило разобраться с охранниками за какие-то доли секунд. Это же так очевидно: люди из этой коммуны просто не умели драться — они вкладывали в простейшие атаки чрезмерные усилия, а их действия были предсказуемыми. Даже охранники с копьями, похоже, понятия не имели, как ими пользоваться. Они держались в стороне, не вмешиваясь, пока их неподготовленные собратья получали от рук Брюса относительно легкие травмы — от сломанных носов до вывихнутых лодыжек. Вдобавок ко всему их копья были непрочными и довольно-таки бесполезными.

Брюс дрался, еле сдерживая улыбку. Он так долго сражался с детьми, что снова участвовать в драке со взрослыми людьми было невероятно приятно. Как же он соскучился по тому ни с чем несравнимому ощущению удара, достигающего цели, когда соперник остается лежать на земле.

Еще один крик вспышкой молнии разрезал ночь. Брюс обернулся. Лицо Джокера было всё в крови — чужой крови.

— Просто порвал пару связок, ничего такого, Бэтс. Не о чем волноваться.

У ног Джокера в голос рыдала женщина. Ее колено выглядело ужасно. В этот момент Брюс только и мог думать о том, как сильно он хочет придушить клоуна.

В коммуне жило гораздо больше людей, чем изначально предполагал Брюс. Поначалу всё выглядело так, как будто она состоит из отряда мужчин и плененных женщин, суетящихся у ног Хорна, но сейчас на него надвигались совсем другие люди. Среди них не было женщин-охранников, зато были женщины-бойцы.

Брюс выкручивал их руки, выбивая землю из-под ног самыми простыми приемами, которыми не обманешь опытного бойца. Но эти люди никогда по-настоящему не дрались и не могли сопротивляться даже этому. Когда людей вокруг стало меньше, Брюс бросил взгляд на первый ряд палаток, пытаясь прикинуть, в какой из них мог жить Хорн.

Его отсутствие бросалось в глаза, но Брюс был уверен, что Хорн не трус. Сколько бы Джокер ни шутил о его росте и телосложении, Хорн производил впечатление человека, знающего, что такое бой.

Дэмиен часто смеялся над Джейсоном и Харпер, когда те резались друг с другом в видеоигры, говоря о том, что головорезы на улицах не пользуются такими сложными техниками. «Если биться с шестерками легко, а с боссом — нет, то это только потому, что босс всё именно так и спланировал».

Всё происходящее больше походило на возню с бесчисленными копиями скелетонов в игре, где нужно достать короля скелетов. Хорн хотел, чтобы сначала его люди бросились на незваных гостей, и только потом он бы вмешался, в самую последнюю минуту, спасая положение.

Спасти положение. Выглядеть сильным. Люди хотят быть рядом с сильным человеком, как бы он ни пугал их, ведь их логика до боли проста — шансы на выживание выше, если тобой руководит сильнейший.

Кто-то промелькнул среди деревьев. Сначала Брюс подумал, что это Джокер, но фигура была невысокой, и, похоже, на ней был плащ. Наверное, кто-то из коммуны сбежал, набросив на плечи одеяло. Брюс моргнул, и фигура исчезла.

Подрезав последнего охранника, он вырвал из его рук копье, ударив тупым концом в живот. Охранник рухнул на колени, а те из людей, что еще пытались устоять на ногах, разбежались кто куда. В костровой яме лежали раненые, пытающиеся уползти подальше от места боя.

Людям, сражавшимся с Джокером, повезло меньше. Снова вопль, похожий на крик баньши, разорвал ночь, в то время как другие раненые им люди больше не плакали, потеряв сознание от усталости или боли. Клоун сидел на земле, держа за руку дергающуюся фигуру. Всё, что он делал — это медленно оттягивал назад большой палец жертвы до хруста ломающейся кости. Раздался треск, сопровождаемый пронзительным смехом.

Не медля ни секунды, Брюс преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. Он даже не смотрел на тела, мимо которых проходил, и он едва ли видел, что рука, с которой играл Джокер, принадлежит человеку. Эмоции переполняли его до краев, туманя зрение. Брюс ничего не чувствовал, пытаясь подавить в себе гнев, когда нещадно схватил Джокера за волосы, оттаскивая от жертвы.

Волосы Джокера были по-прежнему мягкими, но это ничего не значило. Всего одно желание имело значение для Брюса сейчас — наказать этого гадкого вредителя, это ходячее несчастье, сплошную неприятность и катастрофу, непослушного чертенка, к которому Брюс все эти годы проявлял милосердие, оставляя в живых. Он так устал сопротивляться желанию разорвать клоуна на части.

Брюс не собирался убивать его и в этот вечер, он просто хотел сломать ему хоть что-нибудь. Хотя бы кости, а лучше его дух. Кажется, Джокер почувствовал, что ему не вырваться и не избежать избиения, поэтому вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться, расслабился и сделался невероятно податливым. Он позволил тащить себя по земле, как мешок с картошкой, и всю дорогу хохотал.

С тем же успехом он мог быть сделан из перьев. Казалось, так легко сломать его пополам, и это мог сделать кто угодно, не обязательно Бэтмен, выполняющий свою работу. Однако люди почему-то уверены, что клоун сделан из резины и титана, поэтому даже не пытаются.

Брюс дотащил Джокера до кострища. Всё вокруг было в пепле, от которого поднимался дым, неприятно пробирающийся под маску. Встав на колени, Брюс затащил Джокера под себя, прижал всем своим весом, вжимая его лицом в грязь.

Угли, вероятно, были всё еще горячими и обжигали, судя по высоким истерическим ноткам в смехе Джокера. Через какое-то время ему стало не хватать воздуха, и Брюс удерживал его еще с полминуты, пока плечи клоуна не задергались. Пепел клубился вокруг них, оседая на одежде, но впервые Брюс думал не об ущербе, который тот мог нанести его оборудованию. Всё, о чем он думал сейчас — это ущерб, который причинял он сам.

Джокер закашлялся пеплом, когда Брюс дал ему возможность вдохнуть немного воздуха. Его лицо было всё в саже, а в уголках глаз свернулась кровь. Это была не та кровь, что покрывала его щеки. Это была кровь из его сломанного носа, стекающая вниз и окрашивающая его ужасные белые губы в алый цвет.

Джокер выглядел ужасающе. Но в сердце Брюса не было ни мрачного удовлетворения, ни какой-либо радости от лицезрения его вида, он даже себя не чувствовал. Он просто молча потянулся к двум камням, лежащим рядом с кострищем, положил правую руку Джокера на один из них. Второй камень он занес высоко над головой, а затем с силой опустил вниз — прямо на удерживаемую на другом камне руку, чувствуя, как от удара трещат пястные кости. Когда Джокер истошно завопил, Брюс снова не почувствовал ни тени радости.

Не здесь и не сейчас. Брюс снова и снова опускал камень. Если бы это был кто-то другой, он бы задумался, что при такой силе удара рука будет травмирована навсегда, без возможности восстановления, но под ним вопил Джокер — тот, кто давно потерял привилегию сдержанности.

Сквозь редеющий пепел на краю костра проступала фиолетовая краска. Брюс остановился, опустив камень между горсткой скукожившихся листьев и тем, что осталось от руки Джокера, пытаясь прочесть, что там написано.

_Не трать время на клоуна_

_Он расправится с тобой, стоит тебе только отвернуться_

Но прежде чем он успел дочитать слова, в глазах вспыхнуло. Опрокинувшись назад, Брюс зажмурился из-за неожиданно сильного источника света, который режим ночного зрения не был настроен компенсировать. К тому времени, как он отключил его, он уже лежал на спине в кострище, окруженный кольцом женщин с горящими ветками в руках.

Это были те самые женщины, что суетились вокруг Хорна. Они хмуро смотрели на него, бормоча что-то о бессмысленном насилии.

— Хорн выколет тебе глаза за содеянное.

— Не знаю, что ты там сделал с Бенни, но он сделает с тобой кое-что похуже. Попомни мои слова.

Вне всякого сомнения, они убеждены, что это Брюс во всем виноват, и что ответственность за бессмысленное насилие лежит на нем. Брюс почти возразил им, желая сделать это как можно грубее, но в последнее мгновение остановился, просто представив, как выглядит в их глазах сейчас. С камнем в руке и обмякшим Джокером под собой, явно страдающим от боли, потому что его рука разбита вдребезги.

Брюс сел, крепко сжав камень и делая вид, что собирается его выбросить. Женщины расступились, свет их факелов осветил коммуну.

Некоторые раненые еще лежали на земле, а прямо перед ним стоял Хорн, смотрящий на него через прицел арбалета.

Ясно было одно, то, что Хорн тогда промахнулся и не попал в Джокера, не было случайностью. Стрела вонзилась в землю между ног Брюса всего в нескольких миллиметрах от его паха. Хорн перебросил арбалет на плечо, в его глазах сверкала ярость, а губы улыбались.

Джокера, вероятно, впечатлил бы внешний вид Хорна, если бы он сейчас смог посмотреть на него. То, что клоун не потерял сознание, Брюс чувствовал по тому, как неподвижный Джокер, лежащий в пепле, дрожал всем телом.

— А ты здорово уделал моих ребят, — Хорн сделал шаг вперед, но так, чтобы Брюс не смог до него дотянуться. — Но ты забыл, что тебе придется иметь дело со мной.

— Не забыл, — пробормотал Брюс.

Хорн был не многословен.

— И всё же ты не рассчитал свои шансы. Уверен, ты чувствуешь себя крутым в этой маске Бэтмена и всё такое. Это даже мило. Рад, что мои парни не сняли ее с тебя. Но что ты можешь против моего арбалета?

Когда Хорн потянулся за следующей стрелой, за пределами коммуны снова послышался шум. Брюс не сомневался — на этот раз Хорн не промахнется. Стрела, пущенная с ускорением, — хитрая штуковина, от нее даже в лучшие времена получалось увернуться с трудом, а с таким количеством свидетелей — выбраться отсюда будет ой как не просто. Прикидывая различные варианты, Брюс поймал себя на мысли, как поступить — попытаться спасти Джокера или поверить, что клоун сам последует за ним.

Как будто это должно его беспокоить. Хорн поднял арбалет.

Спусковой крючок щелкнул — стрела вылетела. Брюс отскочил в сторону, схватив Джокера за рубашку, поднимаясь на ноги, а вместе с собой поднимая на ноги и Джокера. Он замер в надежде, что клоун придет в себя и поможет ему, но ничего не произошло. Время как будто остановилось, а вместе с ним и весь мир. Вся коммуна во все глаза смотрела на Хорна.

Джокер ошеломленно оглядывался, его лицо было серым от пепла, не считая двух острых, словно иголки, глаз, то фокусирующихся на происходящем, то теряющих фокус. Ладонь Брюса лежала на спине Джокера, не давая упасть. Брюс не спускал глаз с коммуны.

В землю снова вонзилась стрела как раз в том месте, где секунду назад была голова Брюса. Выстрелить в третий раз Хорн не успел. Он даже не успел перезарядить арбалет.

Кто-то выстрелил вместо него, кто-то в плаще с капюшоном. Кто-то, у кого был свой арбалет и фиолетовая краска, капающая с кончиков пальцев.

Та самая фигура среди деревьев.

Благодарность, тоска, страх нахлынули на Брюса, как приливная волна на берег. В голове ворочалась одна единственная мысль, которую он еще мог воспринять — «Я ее знаю».


End file.
